A Walk In My Shoes
by Sen-Tay
Summary: Davis and T.K. have switched bodies and now have to live each other's lives. Will they be able to deal with their new problems? Swearing and deep issues, humorous at times. Tiny bits of romance. DakeruTakesuke FINNISHED!
1. Enter Davis Motomia Me Myself and I

A Walk In My Shoes  
  
ST: Okay, okay. I had this really awesome idea for a fic, so I actually got up at 4:55 am just to write it down. It's my first fanfic ever, but I am writing a novel, so yea.  
  
Newayz, just to let you know, there is swearing and deep issues. It might get a bit dark at times.  
  
The plot is basically about T.K. and Davis living each other's lives. Literally. And how their point of view on the world changes. It's kinda like, don't think you're the only one with problems, or don't think you're alone, that you can trust people.  
  
There is a bit of romance, but I can't quite say who will be with whom at the end. But the romance is more of an irrelevant thing, so it won't be major.  
  
The characters are a bit OOC, other than that I think they are mostly related to their original personalities.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned any rights to anything Digimon, do you think that I'd be wasting my time with petty fan fiction? I don't think so.  
  
On with the story!  
  
*************** Chapter 1: Enter Davis Motomiya-Me Myself And I ***************  
  
Everyone thinks that my life is perfect. That I'm always happy and carefree. That I'm just another normal teen.  
  
Normal. I hate that word. That's because I'm anything but normal. But no one knows the truth. Not that I've given anyone a chance to see from my eyes. I guess it's because I don't want anyone's pity.  
  
So, like I said, everyone thinks my life is perfecto, a snap. Nothin' but laughs and giggles.  
  
That's 'cause I've perfected the art of hiding and covering up.  
  
What can I say? I hate when people try to pry into business other than their own. So, I've made everyone think that I'm fine and that there isn't anything to worry about.  
  
But of course there is. But I'm not telling you a damn thing.  
  
Anyways, you shouldn't bother me about my personal life, 'cause I'm Davis Motomiya, and there's nothing wrong with me. Ha ha ha!  
  
.  
  
Can I trust you?  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Davis!"  
  
"BANG BANG!"  
  
Davis groggily threw his comforter off his legs and groaned.  
  
"C'mon Davis! It's already 6:54!"  
  
"Damn you Jun," Davis muttered to himself as he sat up.  
  
"Are you up yet?" his sister yelled through the door.  
  
He slurred back, "Yea," as he slid out of bed and slugged toward his bathroom extension.  
  
'Thank God I don't have to share a bathroom with my nut sister,' Davis thought to himself as he turned the shower knob towards the blue "C" and slipped out of his boxers.  
  
As soon as the temperature suited him, he stepped in.  
  
Sighing as the cool water splashed over him, he hastily scrubbed soap over himself and sifter shampoo through his hair. He quickly rinsed off and turned the knob to the middle, causing the nozzle to stop its flow of water.  
  
He stepped out onto the tiled floor of the bathroom and grabbed for a nearby towel hanging on the rack behind him. As he wrapped the blue cotton around his waist, he glanced into the mirror.  
  
'God I look tired,' he told himself as he studied the purple bags under his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and glanced into the sink.  
  
"Shit," he silently muttered as he noticed the dried blood stained into the side.  
  
Davis hurriedly ran into his bedroom and yanked some clothes out of the drawer and quickly pulled them on.  
  
'No wonder I'm so damn tired,' he inwardly told himself. 'I must've cut to deep and just forgot to clean up.'  
  
After getting fully clothed, he went back into the bathroom and bent down to open the cupboard below the sink. Moving aside a few towels, he grabbed a well-hidden bottle of bleach.  
  
Standing back up, he opened the child safety cap and poured a small amount onto the crusted blood and watched as it washed down the drain. Coughing from the toxic fumes, he sealed the cap back on and hid the bottle in the back of the cupboard, behind spare towels and toilet paper rolls.  
  
He slammed the cabinet shut with his shins and glanced back into the mirror. As he ruffled his hair so it stuck up just right he noticed his sore wrist.  
  
Small cuts and a few long ones ran along the underside of his left wrist, one particularly bright pink one oozing a bit of clear liquid.  
  
Davis grabbed a bottle of isopropyl rubbing alcohol and dribbled a bit onto the pink area on his wrist. He grimaced as the chemical began to clear away any bacteria. After he put the bottle away, he picked up a pair of black wrist sweatbands and shoved them over his hands. They fit perfectly.  
  
Finally, he reached for the goggles that hung on the hand towel rack to his left. Quickly he snapped them onto his head and sprinted out into his bedroom.  
  
He glanced at the clock on his side table drawer and groaned,"7:20 already?"  
  
He gathered his scattered unfinished homework off the floor and crammed it all into his blue backpack. He quietly walked to the door and slowly opened it a little and poked his head out.  
  
Glancing down the hallway and down to the living room he noticed that no one else was in the apartment. Sighing, he pushed the door open and walked out into the hallway while slinging his backpack over his shoulder.  
  
Kicking over empty aluminum beer cans, Davis slowly made his way through the living room and into the entrance hallway. He slipped into his shoes and opened the door.  
  
He walked out and slammed the door shut. Then, he began to sprint down the hallway, obviously in a hurry.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Okay, okay. You may be thinking, 'what's up with the wrist thing?'  
  
Well, honestly, I never thought I'd ever do anything like that to myself either.  
  
I dunno, I guess I really didn't care anymore. Not about living, oh no. Suicide is the last thing on my mind. My life is just so tiring that sometimes I fell, like, cold or something. The cutting makes me reawaken, I guess. I can't really explain.  
  
I've been doing it for about 5 months now. First it was every once in a while, like when I was desperate for release. Then every two to three weeks, like a schedule. Now it's down to once a week.  
  
But I'm fine with it. And it's not like I'm careless or anything. I clean up after myself and always use alcohol to clean up the cut. The bleach clean all the evidence down the drain and the whole basketball fad wristbands cover up the rest of the story, a fool proof plan so no one finds out.  
  
More secrets and keeping people out, I know. I'm a very private person. Is there anything wrong with that?  
  
************ Okay, that's chapter one. What do you think?  
  
I like my thoughts on Davis; the original was a dud. I like my characters to have a personality, some depth.  
  
Please tell me what you like and don't like.  
  
Tbc.. 


	2. Enter TK Takashi Not What It Seems

A Walk In My Shoes  
  
ST: Hey, okay, here's another chapter.  
  
Hee Hee, I like this one a lot.  
  
Please tell me what you think! I like to know what you people like!  
  
I'd like to thank my three reviewers! ^^  
  
Hakury08  
  
Duckie-Rose  
  
Chibi-Kari  
  
Thanks! It's cool to know that you're enjoying the story! I think you'll like TK's personality the best, cause I do!  
  
Oh, and Digimon does NOT belong to me. But the personalities of the characters do!  
  
On with the story!  
  
************** Chapter 2: Enter TK Takashi- Not What It Seems **************  
  
I think my mother knows I smoke. I mean, she's not stupid, she can notice when things go missing. Maybe it's denial. Or maybe she just doesn't care. Doesn't really matter anyway, she's never home.  
  
Thank God basketball season is over. Every year I quit so I can play 100%. And it kills me every time.  
  
The season ended this past Wednesday, so this morning I started up again. I couldn't help myself. So, I slipped into my mother's stash and snuck one out of a half empty pack.  
  
The feel of the cigarette in my hand was overwhelming as I stuck it in my mouth. Lighting it with my lighter like a pro, I closed my eyes as I inhaled and slowly exhaled, enjoying every moment.  
  
I let it dangle in my mouth as I grabbed two more and shoved them im my pocket, along side with my lighter. Those were for later, you know, just in case. Usually I can just grab them on the weekday, but the weekends are trickier 'cause my mom's home. Sometimes I can sneak past her, though.  
  
Don't look at me like that. It's not a crime, well except for swiping my mom's Camels. That's not the point. At least I'm not as bad as my brother.  
  
I knew Stan was bad as soon as I saw him. He was a short and lanky guy, with a pale face and fishy eyes that were glossed over. I was right to be wary, too.  
  
The freak got my brother addicted to cocaine. I told him it was bad and that he'd regret it. But he didn't listin. He never listens. It's the rebel steak in him.  
  
So, while all his old friends are at collage and making something for themselves, he sits in the apartment all day, shoving that crap up his nose and trying to keep his precious band from falling apart. Only I know what a disaster it's become.  
  
I shake my head even as I think of this. Who'd a thought, ya know?  
  
I sat thinking on the couch while finishing my smoke when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly shoved the dimming cigarette into a nearby ashtray and walked to the door. As I reached the hallway, I glanced into the mirror.  
  
Look at you, I said to myself. Everyone thinks you're perfect. You're on the Honor Society, captain of the basketball team and you have the best looks in school. I scoffed. The only reason why you're the "it" guy is because your big bro is a rock star, a damn hott rock star at that, too. And everyone says were identical- same dirty blonde hair, same big blue eyes, and oh, that disarming smile. How many times have you heard that, I ask my self. Too many.  
  
Ha! If they only knew half of it! But it's not like im gonna go up to anyone who says that and tell them my brother's a big fat loser who does drugs all day long. Oh, no, I'll let him do that.  
  
I opened the door to find my neighbor, Yolie.  
  
"You coming?" she asked, leaning against the wall.  
  
I said yeah, or something like that and grabbed my backpack that was by the door and shoved my feet into my shoes.  
  
As we walked down the hall we met up with another of my neighbor friends, Cody. Him and Yolie began to talk about some neighbor's pet causing a ruckus, or something. All I could think about was, well, I can't say. ^^  
  
We reached the main entrance and stepped out into the bright sun creeping over the horizon. It's too damn early, I thought.  
  
Soon we hit a familiar neighbor hood and a pink blob came bouncing up to us.  
  
"Hey TK. Hey Cody, Yolie," she smiled.  
  
"Hey Kari," I replied as she fell into our pace of walking.  
  
"Hey," Cody and Yolie quickly added and started back up their conversation with each other.  
  
We continued to walk further until; we hit our last stop. We waited. And waited. Me must've been standing there for about five minutes when impatient Yolie finally sighed heavily.  
  
"He's late again."  
  
"Two more minutes," I declared while glancing at my watch. Looked up to see Yolie roll her eyes. Good, I thought. No questions asked.  
  
Cody and Yolie began to chatter about who knows what when Kari came up to me.  
  
"I hope he's okay," she faintly whispered, concern all over her face. I scoffed and replied, "The worst that could happen is that he fell asleep in the shower."  
  
Kari giggled and her face lit back into its usual beam. Yea, probly."  
  
"Alright you guys. Two minutes are up. Let's go."  
  
Yolie and Cody began to walk back down the sidewalk as Kari slowly trailed.  
  
"Yolie." I began, but she turned around and gave me that "look". I rolled my eyes as she turned back around. No arguing with her. She's almost as impatient as Davis is stubborn. I followed them as the group got further ahead.  
  
Kari waited for me to catch up. We walked in silence (Kari and I, Cody and Yolie were at it again.) and my mind began to wonder.  
  
My thoughts landed on the person we left behind. I hope I'm right, I thought. Davis is annoying at times, but, well.  
  
Kari caught me looking at her (was I? didn't even notice.) and smiled her sunshine smile.  
  
She's so in love with that boy. Davis couldn't even imagine how head over heels for him. You'd think he'd be thrilled. Well, I think maybe he won't  
  
I remember the day Kari came up to me all confused. Davis had asked her out, but she turned him down for me, but then she began to think maybe she was in love with Davis and not me.  
  
Me? I had thought. Me? She, her, Kari Kamiya in love with me? Well, that's what everyone thought too. And still think! Matt's still asking for the wedding date.  
  
But, no. Not hope and light, love made in heaven, the two angels. Ha! Me an angel? I'm far from it.  
  
Anyways, I knew her and Davis would someday elope. Don't ask, I just did. Not that they were together yet. But they were, well, imperfectly perfect for each other.  
  
I mean Kari has become this really awesome person. I'd know cause being her best friend means you get to know everything, see everything. Let me tell you, that once careful, fragile girl has become a lively, daring, strong lady with so much faith in her family and friends. God, is she beautiful.  
  
Yes, I, TK Takashi, am in love with Kari Kamiya.  
  
But, then there's Davis. He's not such an annoying obnoxious Tai wannabe anymore. He's more calm and collect, more mature. Quite a chance form the always-bouncing sugar rush he was back in the Digidestined days. Not to mention he's incredibly hot.  
  
Holy crap, did I say that out loud?  
  
************** Bum bum bum!  
  
Hee hee! I love the new TK!  
  
Only one word: Cool.  
  
Not that smoking is cool, just ya know.  
  
Okay, please R/R. Until then.  
  
Tbc.. 


	3. Enter Davis Motomiya You Don't Know Me

A Walk In My Shoes  
  
ST: Hi Lo everyone.  
  
Whoo Hoo! The third chap!  
  
Okay, I'm sure that last one was a shocker, huh?  
  
Like always, I ask for you to review. I'd like to know what should stay and what should go, to give the people what the people want.  
  
Oh, I'd like to thank:  
  
Nagania  
  
Hakuryu08  
  
Your reviews made me feel good about my story!  
  
Oh, and about all the typos and spelling mistakes, please ignore. I always reread and do spell check, but sometimes some slip through and when I read it on the site, im all like crap! So, please excuse my mistakes!  
  
Oh, and I do NOT own Digimon. Some other lucky people do. Curse my luck.  
  
Alrighty, on with the story!  
  
*************  
  
Chapter 3: Enter Davis Motomiya- You Don't Know Me  
  
*************  
  
Racing down the sidewalk was a blue topped, khaki bottomed, brown-headed blur.  
  
Once Davis finally caught up with his friends, school was only a few blocks away.  
  
"Hey Dai," the group of four one by one greeted.  
  
"Hey guys," he panted as his heart rate slowly crept back down. "Sorry, I was running late."  
  
"Don't worry about it Davis," said a tall blonde with brilliant blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah," commented a petite brown-headed beauty full out in pink. "It's not like we wouldn't wait for you," she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Well, I honestly think we shouldn't've waited there by his apartment that long," snapped a lofty, hot headed, four eyed girl who walked beside Davis with her hands folded behind her head and her eyes closed in what seemed as irritation. "We wasted like, five minutes."  
  
"Leave him alone, Yolie," piped a small, yet firm voice at the other end of the girl with the glasses. "It was only five minutes."  
  
"Exactly!" Yolie exclaimed. "Five precious minutes of my life down the drain. All for Davis!"  
  
Davis smiled his famous I'm-a-goof-who-lives-a-happy-life face and replied, "Whatever you say, Yolie, whatever."  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Yea, what I said didn't make much sense. I've got a rep to maintain here. Sure, I wanted to blow up in her face, but the Davis they know isn't smart enough to say something like, "Up yours," or "Go to hell." Oh, no. Davis is too, Davisy. If I did anything like that they'd probably suspect something. I don't need suspicion.  
  
Nor do I need Yolie in my face. So, let her have that one. But just this once. Next time, well, next time she'll see.  
  
Oh, about these kids, they're my friends.  
  
The short kid beside the chick with purple hair and glasses is Cody. He's a nice kid, but still young. He's respectful and trustworthy, every parent's dream. He's still at Odiba Middle School.  
  
Then there's the freak that insulted me, yea, but she's okay, really. But no sense at all, she completely speaks from her heart. Hey, you've gotta respect the girl for that. Yolie and I haven't always been on the best of terms, but, then again, we probably won't ever be.  
  
Then, on my left, is, well, the most beautiful thing in the world. Kari Kamiya. She's just perfect in everyway. When she was younger, she was a pure flower in bloom. And now she has blossomed into a wonderful lady with a slight edge about her. In other words, over the years she's changed from a goody-goody to don't-mess-with-me-cuz-I'm-not-into-your-crap-and-if-you- do-I'll-kick-your-ass type of attitude. I think she gets it from her brother, Tai.  
  
About two years ago, I got the guts to tell Kari how much I care about her. But I got shot down, easy though. She went easy on me. So, my love/crush has basically melted to a strong and loyal friendship, even though were not really that close. ^^;;  
  
On the other side of Kari was Takashi, the guy whom I lost Kari to. That dirty blonde was always with her, like they were magnetically attracted or something. TS, TO, TP, TN, any combination you could possibly think of, I used, trying to get the upper cut. But I guess I'll never compare to TK. He's basically everything I could never be. Popular, smart, athletic, good with the girls. I mean, the gaggles of giggling girls have googled him for years. 'He's so nice!' they'd rave. Oh pulease! Don't make me puke. Not to mention his brother's a freaking rock star. Does the pain ever end?!!?  
  
Okay, I've gotta fess up. TK is an okay guy worthy of Kari's affections. I can still hate his guts, though! That no good smarty-pants-basketball-star. thing! Damn you!  
  
'Who am I?' you ask? Well, I'm known as the soccer player MVP. Oh, hell ya! But, then again, soccer isn't as great as basketball. Oh, no.. Ayways, it doesn't matter. I'm basically failing all my classes, don't ask why. I don't even know. Nor do I care. Then there's my permanent record. Well, the thing about it is that it has its own cabinet. Okay! I'm sorry about those four times I've kicked a soccer ball through the window! But it was only four times, not that bad considering the stuff some kids get put in detention for. Well, just for those four times, I've been red markered. Which means anytime I do anything (and I mean anything) even remotely suspicious, I get detention. Which is like everyday.  
  
Yea, that's me. That soccer-playing freak who's in detention everyday and can't lay a girl. And you wonder why I don't care about my grades.  
  
Luckily my small groups of friends keep me company. We are the Digidestined. You know, the kids that saved the world from all those evil Digimon and that scum, Malomyotismon. But you don't wanna hear that story, do you? Didn't think so.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
As the four sophomores walked up to the school, a voice rang through the crowd of rushing teens.  
  
"Davis!"  
  
Davis turned his head towards the sound of his name, seeking out for the caller. Jogging up behind him was a blue haired boy about his age.  
  
"Hey Ken," Davis cheerfully smiled as the boy caught up and was catching his breath.  
  
"Well," Ken panted. "Ready?"  
  
Davis glanced at the building of doom in front of him. "Yeah," he smiled back at his friend.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
That was Ken. Yes, the famous Ken Ichijouchi. His parents allowed him to go to public once he started high school.  
  
So, now all us Digidestined will have attended Odiba High School. You know, once Cody gets in next year.  
  
The older kids have already graduated, of course.  
  
Tai, yea Kari's brother. The big haired guy. Anyways, he went to Kyoto University. So did Sora and Izzy.  
  
Joe went to Tokyo Med and Mimi still lives in America.  
  
Matt decided to ditch school and work full time for his band. Is that cool or what? He still lives with his dad, though.  
  
It's pretty cool now that Ken's around. I mean, I'm a little more known around here, you know, other than the Tai look-a-like. Ken and I and are pretty close, best friends. Other than that, everything else kinda sucks.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
As Davis glanced wearily out the nearby window his mind began to wonder.  
  
Davis.  
  
Slowly his eyes drooped and his head began to nod.  
  
Davis.  
  
'whos calling me..'  
  
Suddenly his chair was pushed forward from behind and he jolted into the consciousness along with the table in front of him.  
  
Rubbing his eyes he turned around to see what disturbed his almost peaceful slumber.  
  
A giggling Kari and Yolie smiled at him from the table behind him. He stuck his tongue out at them distastefully.  
  
"Motomiya."  
  
Davis popped his tongue back into his mouth as he turned around to come face to face with his Physics teacher, Mr. Takani, who was glaring at him. Davis weakly smiled and the teacher sighed with frustration as he returned to the board and his lesson.  
  
------------------------  
  
After class and as everyone shuffled through the door, Davis was stopped as he passed by Mr. Takani's desk.  
  
"Davis, a word, if you would."  
  
'A word if you would,' Davis mocked in his mind as he paused and rolled his eyes before turning to face his teacher.  
  
"Now," he began while sifting through random papers on his desk, what happened to be last night's assignment for the class. "You are a very bright kid."  
  
He picked out a particularly rumpled paper that was scribbled on a bit, with Davis' name scrawled half-heartedly on the top. He continued, "But you don't put any effort in you class work or homework. You never pay attention, always daydreaming or sleeping."  
  
Davis raised his eyebrows, giving Mr. Takani a look of 'so what?'  
  
He placed the paper back with the others and sighed. He then opened a green book filled with all the students in his class and their grades. "Let's see," he said as he trailed down trough a list of M's. "Motomiya, Davis, here we are. On your last quiz you received a 98%, better than any student in all my classes. And that was a pop quiz."  
  
He looked Davis dead in the eye with a serious look, causing Davis to shift his feet and stuff his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Is there anything wrong, Davis? At home or anywhere else?"  
  
Davis hesitated before defensively replying, "No sir, what makes you think that." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.  
  
His teacher unsurely looked at Davis and tried again, "Are you sure? No problems with friends, peers, girls, family?"  
  
Davis flinched and quickly snapped, "No sir."  
  
Mr. Takani uncertainly observed Davis' uncomfort before sighing again. "Okay Davis, you may go."  
  
As Davis began to exit, his teacher called out, "You know, you can come talk anytime you need to or want to."  
  
He drug his feet all the way to his Algebra class, his fists clenched tight in his pockets.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Who the hell does Mr. Takani think he is? A therapist?  
  
Oh yea, like I was gonna tell him my dad's been an abusive alcoholic ever since my mom committed suicide and beats me on a daily basis.  
  
Oops.  
  
**************  
  
Uh, oh! Another cliffhanger. It's making you wonder, isn't it?  
  
Wow, this is the longest chapter so far, isn't it? I'm sorry I can't make 'em longer, it's just the way the cookie crumbles. ^^;  
  
(Dai appears out of nowhere) Dai: Hey! Are you ST?  
  
ST: Uhh. yea. ;;  
  
Dai: Grrrr. n.n *begins to get all whiny* You made me a LOSER!  
  
ST: ;; Uhh. I couldn't help myself?  
  
(TK appears out of 'nowhere') TK: You made me bisexual?!!?? What's wrong with you!?!?! X.x;;  
  
ST: @@;; Sorry??  
  
Dai: *suddenly smiles* Oh, that's okay! Do whatever you want!  
  
TK: *slaps Dai on the back of his head* No, you stupid! *glares at ST* We're gonna sit here just to make sure you don't do anything stupid to us.  
  
ST: *begins to laugh evilly* HA HA HA HA!! Have you read the summary?  
  
(Dai and TK look at each other with puzzlement all over their faces) Both: No.  
  
ST: HA HA HA!! You picked the wrong story to filter! I'm gonna make sure your lives turns into HELL!  
  
Dai and TK: n.n;; Why?  
  
ST: Cause I want to!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Dai to TK: She's a bit screwy, eh?  
  
TK: Yeah, I'd say so.  
  
Dai: Well, R/R everyone.  
  
TK: Yea, until next time..  
  
(TK and Dai look worriedly at a crazy ST who is still laughing evilly)  
  
Tbc.. 


	4. Enter TK Takashi I Can Explain

A Walk In My Shoes  
  
ST: Hey Everyone!  
  
TK: Grrr...  
  
ST: n.n;; Uhh. are you really gonna just stand here and watch?  
  
TK: Yea, I am.  
  
Dai: Oh, me too! Me too!  
  
ST: ;; Awww. How kawaii! *runs up to pinch Dai's cheeks*  
  
Dai: ^^;; Heh heh! I'm so popular!  
  
TK: Oh, cut that out Davis! We've got work to do! Now, *takes out a packet of paper labeled 'Top Secret'* let's see what's in store for us in this chapter. *reads a few pages* V.V;; You really are evil, you know that?  
  
ST: *released Dai's cheeks and glares at TK* Hey! It's not my problem you're reading that! Why don't you go read my friend, DK's story, Odiba High School Moments? It's worse than mine! Well, it's good, but, hee hee. Well, you'd have to read it to understand. Hee hee.  
  
Dai: Let's see! *takes out a packet of paper labeled 'Prop of DK'* Hmmmm. *gasp* How could she? WHOO HOO! GO ME!!  
  
TK: *grabs the packet* Let me see that, you. What the.. AHHH!! NOOOO!!! Damn you stupid fanfic authors! Grrrr.. Growlrororrwrolorrow *beep* olorwororlwrowlr *beep beep*  
  
Dai: Oh, what's this? (Dai picks a yellow post-it note with names scrawled on it) Fun! Reviewer! It says,  
  
"Thank you Reviewers!  
  
Hakuryu08  
  
Mima57775  
  
Chibi-Kari  
  
Now it's your turn! At the end of this chapter, I'll have a challenge for you! Read on!  
  
Signed, ST"  
  
Ooooo, interesting.  
  
ST: ^^;; Heh heh, anyways, on with the story!  
  
*************  
  
Chapter 4: Enter TK Takashi- I Can Explain  
  
************  
  
"Davis, you're late," Mrs. Myojin, our algebra teacher told the Digidestined leader as he walked trough the door and towards his desk.  
  
"Do you have a pass?"  
  
Davis rolled his eyes and said, "No, Miss."  
  
"Alright then, Saturday detention, please."  
  
As I glanced at his irritated face I heard him mutter, "Whatever" as he sat down.  
  
I turned back around and began to copy notes onto the notebook in front of me. After about two minutes of mindless writing, a piece of paper was slipped in front of my pencil.  
  
I glanced to my right to see Kari nodding to the note she had passed me. Oh well, I thought. Better than writing down the equations to triangles.  
  
I opened it to find her scribble:  
  
"What's up with Dai?"  
  
Davis, of course. But what was worrying her? It's not like it's unusual for Davis to get detention, he gets it practically every day! I wrote back:  
  
"What's up?"  
  
I watched as she quickly scrawled one word and slid it back to me:  
  
"Look"  
  
I glanced to the table on my left. Davis was staring angrily at the table, his eyes looking as if they were about to shoot fireballs. Oh, now I see what she means, I thought to myself as I wrote back:  
  
"?"  
  
I slipped the note back to her and watched as her expression got sadder. Kari read my reply and shrugged her shoulders, a frown upon her face. It made me feel upset myself. It made me worry about the troubled boy on my left.  
  
I turned back to face the white board as Mrs. Myojin continued to write equations on the board with her expo marker.  
  
I tried to pay attention, I really did! But my attention span can only hold out so long, especially if my mind wants to be somewhere else. Soon the words turned into gibberish and the symbols translated into mush. I was tempted to turn and glance to my left. Instead I turned to my right.  
  
Humph. Kari was googling Davis. Well, I guess I'll have to see what's so great about staring at him. ^^ I glanced to my left and melted in my seat.  
  
His face looked tired, and so sad. I hope he's all right. I wonder if he got into a fight. there's a purple mark near his cheek. Poor baby. He looks worried about something. He's so cute when his eyes get all dim and small. ^^ (Dai: *mockingly* You think I'm caute! TK: Shaddup!)  
  
Ugg. That just doesn't sound right, does it? Well, he is! I can't deny it. Hey, don't seem so shocked. I'm not, like, completely gay or anything. It's called bisexual, kay? So shut up.  
  
Yea, I discovered this secret about two years ago. When Kari turned down Davis. Once she decided that she was in love with Davis and not me, I discovered that I really loved her. Confusing, huh?  
  
So, me struck with jealousy, I decided to figure out what Davis had that I didn't to make him so much better than me. I practically stalked him for two weeks, learning all the good and bad things about Motomiya. In the end I concluded that he was worthy of Kari's love. But also that I had affections of my own.  
  
Sad to say, for about five months I denied my feelings, panicked at first, unsure and shaky, blushing whenever he caught me staring, stammering whenever we spoke. One day I thought he had discovered my fear. He came up to me and glared daggers. I thought her was gonna take me out or something. Well I wasn't that far off.  
  
He thought I was pitying him about Kari turning him down. Before I could tell him otherwise he had fully explained that his love was pure and, even though he was now over her, he'd kick my ass if I broke her heart. You know, the threat a brother would give his sister's boyfriend. Then he threw his hands up and told me that I had won and that I'd better take good care of her.  
  
Of course I had no idea what he was talking about, but all that ranting made him flush red, which made we shake in my shoes. And when he held out his hand I was overjoyed. Heh, heh. Thank God he took my shyness for slight confusion. It was the last remark he gave me that answered my unasked question, "You and Kari make a good couple, so don't screw this up!" With that said, he huffed away, obviously hurt and upset that he had to say all that.  
  
Since when are Kari and I going out? I thought as I caught up with her at lunch. When I asked her about it, she burst out laughing. Now, I'm a very patient person, but I swear I was about to burst with anticipation and frustration. I mean, come on! Who would want someone to laugh in your face when you're trying to get vital information. Seeing my angry expression, she quickly stopped and got to the point.  
  
Apparently she told Davis that we were going out so she didn't have to hurt him and tell him no. So, for the past few months, Kari and I were 'going out'? I asked myself in my head. Why am I always the last to know? Me, very shocked, just stood there, as if brain dead.  
  
Kari quickly told me she'd fix everything, and she sure did. She grabbed a nearby carton of milk and dumped it on my head, yelling at me, "We're over!" In front of everyone. Yep. Let's just say people still talk about it today.  
  
But I'm okay now, except for the fact that I'm in love with my best friend and my best friend's crush. The question is who am I more jealous of? Davis or Kari?  
  
Davis has gained the affections of the one girl I have always loved, ever since we were kids and I thought girls had cooties. Kari has (possibly) the true love of the guy of my dreams, but I'm not quite sure about that. Who would I pick if I had a choice? Damn these trick questions!  
  
Okay, Kari might spaz on me, seeing as both her and I know how she feels about Davis and the fact that we've been best buds for years, it would be hard and weird to make the transition to boyfriend girlfriend. And Davis, well, let's just say I've thought of his reaction and it was not a pretty sight. I just don't know.  
  
Not to mention either way I'll have the chance of losing a friend. If I tell Kari how I feel, she might say yes, causing Davis and I to never be on good terms until he finds someone else, a.k.a. in a century. If she doesn't say yes, the friendship we have built over the years will be utterly shattered.  
  
If I tell Davis, well, Davis might have issues. He will most likely think I'm crazy and run away. Kari would kill me for trying to steal her guy. Even if Davis, well, you know, feels that way, Kari and mine's friendship will tumble and fall. I love her, not only as a girl, but also as a sister. I don't want to hurt her.  
  
Woah, maybe I don't love Kari, you know, like-her love-her, you know? Maybe we're too much like family. I dunno anymore, I just don't. I'm so confused.  
  
"TK?"  
  
I was plummeted out of my thoughts and saw Kari standing in front of me. People were slowly dispersing from the room. "TK, I have a photo club meeting, so you'll have to catch up with the others, kay?" I nodded and she smiled. I looked to my left and sighed. Davis was (yet again) sleeping.  
  
Well, I thought as I walked up to him. At least he's in peace now.  
  
"TK! I'll see ya later, kay? Saturday at the mall, you and I can, you know, talk. Bye!"  
  
"Oh, okay," I called back. Damn! I forgot about my "mall meeting" with Kari. You see, I told her, you know, about, umm, my bisexuality. She took it quite well, actually. She kinda seemed, well, excited, I guess. Anyways, we were gonna meet up at the mall so I could explain more and she could, as she said, 'help me'.  
  
Getting back to the present, I gently nudged the sleeping Dai. Slowly, he whined, "Two more, Jun." Kawaii! I thought, and nudged him again. This time he abruptly sat up and blinked a few times. His cheeks were slightly flushed as he realized that he was in an empty classroom. How I loved that face.  
  
"Umm, hey Davis. You okay?" I was trying to be cautious, okay! Leave me alone. (ST: Awww! *pinches TK's cheeks* TK: n.n;;;)  
  
"Mmmmm." That was his answer. He was about to put his head back down when I flicked him. I don't think he liked it that much.  
  
"Damn you, Takashi!" He got up from his seat and grabbed his blue backpack off the floor. "Okay, okay. I'm ready." Still groggy from his sleep, he quickly glanced around the room. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Uh, let's see," I answered, trying to recall all the exact reasons why the others couldn't show up. "Kari had a photo club meeting, Yolie had to work at her parent's shop, and Ken had to go tutor someone in the computer room."  
  
Davis slowly nodded and then asked, "What?" Davis, Davis. Always slow on the uptake.  
  
"Come on, Dai," I said, grabbing his arm and leading him out of the room. "It's just you and me."  
  
*****************  
  
ST: Now, that's the longest chapter so far! Way cool!  
  
Dai: Hey! I'm not that slow ya know.  
  
TK: Uh, yea, you are.  
  
ST: Yep, you sure are, Davis.  
  
(Dai sits and rethinks this conversation)  
  
TK: So, um, you're not really gonna, you know, switch us, are you?  
  
ST: I'm guessing you two read the summary, huh?  
  
(Dai and TK nod their heads)  
  
ST: Oh, yea.  
  
(Dai and TK groan)  
  
ST: Oh, get over it! You're gonna switch bodies, and you're gonna like it! Alright?!?  
  
(Dai and TK nod vigorously, not wanting to argue with the crazy fanfic- junkie)  
  
ST: Good! Now that that's settled, tell me TK, who ARE you gonna choose?  
  
TK: What? Whaddya mean who am I gonna choose?!?! Are you telling me that it's up to ME who I end up with?  
  
Dai: You're joking right?  
  
(ST has a very serious look on her face)  
  
Dai: Oh boi.  
  
TK: No! No! I have a WAY better idea! Let's let the readers choose!  
  
Dai: Yea! Yea! .. Waitta minute! You can't decide between me and Kari? .. Waaaiittta minute, you're not attracted to me, are you?  
  
(TK looks away)TK: n.n;; maybe.  
  
Dai: AHHHHHH!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!!!  
  
ST: Heh heh, I like where this is going! And I like your brilliant idea TK!  
  
(TK blushes while Dai's mouth hangs open)  
  
ST: Tell, me readers, who shall TK choose? Davis or Kari? Maybe your opinion will change the story line a bit!  
  
Dai: KARI! PICK KARI!! No, wait, if you pick Kari and she says ye. NOO!!! PICK ME!!! NO! DON'T! ARG! I'M SO CONFUSED!  
  
TK: ;;;;  
  
ST: Okay readers, please RR and when you do, tell me, Takari or Dakeru?  
  
TK: Until then.  
  
Dai: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
ST and TK: ;;;;;;  
  
Tbc.... 


	5. The Switch Day 1 Mayhem

A Walk In My Shoes  
  
ST: Hey, how's everyone? How's life been treating you?  
  
TK: Yea, like you actually care about someone else besides you.  
  
Dai: And Bob! Can't forget Bob!  
  
ST: I resent that! I think of many other people besides myself!  
  
Dai: And Bob!  
  
TK: Name one, Miss Hot-Shot.  
  
ST: Ummmm, uh, errrr. I'd like to Call A Friend!  
  
TK: What? You can't do that!  
  
ST: Oh yes you can!  
  
Dai: Oooh! Pick me! Pick me!  
  
ST: Hmmmmm. I'll call.  
  
TK: Wait! That's against the rules!  
  
ST: Quiet you! Now, let's see.  
  
(Dai waves hand around and jumps up and down) Dai: Pick me! Ooh! Ooh! Me, me me!  
  
ST: Okay, I'll call Davis Motomiya. His number is.  
  
TK: Oh shut up and ask him already! *mumbles* this outta be good.  
  
ST: Okay, Dai.  
  
Dai: Yes?  
  
TK: ;;  
  
ST: The question is: Who does ST, that's me, care about more than herself? You've got three seconds. Ready, go!  
  
Dai: Okay, okay. Let me focus here.  
  
ST: One.  
  
Dai: Oh.. I know this! I do I do! *hits his head as if it's going to help*  
  
ST: Two.  
  
Dai: Ohh! Ohh! I've got it!  
  
ST: Two in a half..  
  
Dai: BOB! THE ANSWER IS BOB!!!  
  
TK: Ehhhhn! Sorry, but your answer is W-R-O-N-G!!!  
  
ST: Hey! How do you know that? Are you me? Huh? Huh? Tell me, how do you know who I care about more than myself?  
  
TK: Then how would Davis know if I can't possibly know?  
  
ST: ;;; Ehh.. Never mind. Enough wasted time! On with the story!  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 5: The Switch- Day 1: Part 1: Mayhem  
  
***************  
  
~Norm POV~  
  
That afternoon TK and Davis walked the route home together. An uncomfortable silence settled between them as they walked down the sidewalk. Finally, TK spoke.  
  
"So," he started, unsure of what to say.  
  
"So," Davis repeated, unsure himself.  
  
"Ummmm, what are you doing on Saturday?"  
  
Davis rolled his eyes angrily and sighed, "Detention."  
  
TK frowned as he remembered and replied weakly, "Oh, yeah."  
  
They stopped as they reached Davis' apartment complex. Davis hesitated as he glanced up at the balcony that led to his bedroom.  
  
"Um, well, see ya," Davis said as he walked up to the front doorway.  
  
"Yea, later," TK called back as Davis began to climb up the stairs.  
  
They parted.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
~Dai's POV~  
  
I was still frustrated from before, I mean Mr. Takani was a complete ass. He had no right to ask me crap like that!  
  
Well, maybe he did. But did he think there was really anything really wrong with me?  
  
Well, maybe he did. BUT, did he think that IF there was that I'd actually tell him?  
  
Well, maybe he did.  
  
Maybe I should've told him, when I had the chance.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Davis quietly opened the door and tiptoed inside. He could smell the reek of cigarette smoke and beer from the hallway.  
  
He slowly made his way towards the gap between the living room and the hallway leading to the bedrooms. 'Maybe he's out, maybe he's sleeping, maybe if I'm quiet and quick enough.'  
  
"BOY!"  
  
Uh, oh. Davis hesitated, bad choice. He ducked at the last minute as a glass sailed over his head. A crash followed as it shattered on the floor. "Hey, you lil' shit! I'm talkin' to you! Get over here, NOW!"  
  
Davis slowly turned around and walked into the living room. He crept up to his drunken father who sat slumped on the couch.  
  
"What's this I hear 'bout you getting' detention again? How many time's I gotta tell you to keep yer ass in line?" he slurred, his breath stinking of alcohol. Davis stood still, waiting for what was to come.  
  
"You worthless crap!" Davis' father raised his hand and struck his son in the face, causing him to crumple to the floor. "You better stop messin' 'round, or I'll beat you shitless, you hear me?"  
  
He kicked the fallen Davis in his stomach. Davis yelped and quickly answered, "Yessir."  
  
Davis' father smiled and kicked him again. "Tell, me boy. Tell me how much you wish to thank me. Tell me how glad you are that I'm helpin' you. Say it!" He kicked him harder this time, causing Davis to scream loudly in pain.  
  
"Yessir, thank you sir."  
  
His father's smile widened. "Good, thas what I like ta hear. Now, git! Git yer ugly no-good face outta here!"  
  
Davis quickly picked himself up and ran to his room, locking the door once he was inside. He collapsed against the door, tears falling down his face. Wiping his cheeks, Davis cursed himself. I wish I wasn't so useless and weak. I wish I could live another life. That or death.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
~Norm POV~  
  
TK watched as Davis made his way up the stairs that led to his apartment. Once Davis was out of sight, TK began to walk towards his own home. If he had stayed longer, he would've heard a loud crash that echoed from Davis' balcony.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
~TK's POV~  
  
That sure was a long walk. I mean, the tension between Davis and me was really shaky. All I wanted was a smoke.  
  
As soon as I got inside I called for my mother. I don't know why I even bothered, nobody was home. Nobody was ever home.  
  
You see, my mom's this big time journalist that leads a bunch of amateur journalists through the 'field' and stuff. Not to mention that she works overtime by editing half the articles that are sent in, and that's done weeknights and weekends. Being a workaholic like her means that her job comes before everything else in her life. Like me, for example.  
  
I don't mind though. I like the peace and quiet, having a whole apartment to myself. It's pretty cool. It's not the independence that pisses me off, it's the fact that she's so reliant to her job yet neglects the things that she should be responsible for. But sometimes it has its advantages.  
  
On the fridge were two twenty-dollar bills. On a yellow post-it note was:  
  
For pizza  
I'll be back by 11 pm  
Call if emergency  
Mom  
  
"Sweet," I said as I shoved the cash into my pocket.  
  
And then, out of nowhere, I got really depressed. I sat on the couch and grabbed one of the cigarettes from my pocket and my lighter. I sighted with relief once I got it lit and was breathing in its magical fumes.  
  
I'm not font of self-pity. Self-pity gets you nowhere. So, I get angry with myself when I feel sorry for myself. I have no time to cry myself a river. Call me crazy, but I'll go to extremes to get my mind off of it, like threats to myself. I've gone as far as almost jumping off my balcony. I still have a will that I wrote under my bed, along side all the suicide notes I've ever written.  
  
I've thought of killing myself many times, maybe I got an F on a test, lost a game, was feeling alone. I dunno, I guess that I get all depressed, feel self-pity, get angry at myself, try to say that I'm worth something, and then almost jump out of a window. Maybe I hope that someone will care so much that they'll come and try to stop me. The only reason that I'm alive is the hope inside me. I just have this feeling that reminds me that there is a reason to live, that life is precious.  
  
But that day, as I sat on my couch smoking a cigarette, I wallowed in self- pity and regret of life.  
  
"My life sucks. I suck. I wish I lived another life. Hell, I wish I was dead."  
  
-------------------------  
  
I woke up (I fell asleep?) on the floor (the floor? I was on the couch) and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. My back was against a door and the room was pitch black.  
  
I slowly got up and my eyes began to adjust to the darkness. As I glanced around I saw a few discarded clothing and a blue backpack beside my feet. It was a very familiar blue backpack.  
  
I panicked as I remembered the layout of the room, the clothing on the floor and the brand name tag on that damned backpack.  
  
"Davis' room?" I barely whispered.  
  
I gasped at the sound of my voice and rushed into the bathroom that was on my left. As I flipped the switch that turned on the lights, I nearly fainted as I saw what was in the mirror.  
  
Oh my.  
  
**************  
  
ST: BWAHAHAHAHA! The real torture begins!!  
  
TK and Dai: ;;  
  
ST: So, whatcha think?  
  
TK: Who, me?  
  
(ST nods)  
  
TK: Ummm. Freaky, not right, completely screwed up?  
  
ST: Sorry I asked..  
  
TK: Sorry I answered.  
  
ST: Hey! Watch it!  
  
Dai: Well, I thought it was kinda sad.  
  
ST: Yea, it was, wasn't it?  
  
TK: *sigh* Yea.  
  
(ST, TK, and Dai reflect for a minute)  
  
ST: So, please RR.  
  
TK: And please stay tuned for the next chap of this story.  
  
Dai: And ST is very sorry if it's not depressing enough for you. She's getting depressed as she writes it.  
  
TK: Yea, the small bits of humor keep her spirits up.  
  
ST: *sniff* Thanks you guys! I knew you'd warm up to me!  
  
TK: Uhhh, who ever said that we liked you?  
  
Dai: Oh, give it up TS! ST! We love you!  
  
ST: Oh Dai, I love you too!  
  
(ST and Dai embrace as TK sits on the sidelines)  
  
TK: Tsk, I don't like you at all! And it's TK, Davis! Get it right for once. Waitta minute. TS, ST. Hmmm.  
  
ST: Oh, TK. Don't be such a party pooper!  
  
Dai: Yeah! That's what toilets are for!  
  
ST and TK: ;;;  
  
(ST drops Dai)  
  
Dai: Owie.  
  
ST: So, until next time.  
  
Tbc.. 


	6. The Switch Day 1 P2 Realization

A Walk In My Shoes  
  
ST: Hey everyone! I'm so glad people actually like my story! *sniff* It makes me feel special!  
  
TK: Yea, Special Ed.  
  
ST: Oh, hardy har har. Hey, where's Dai?  
  
TK: Who knows.  
  
ST: Okay, let me clear up some confusion:  
  
TK did put out the cigarette before he went to sleep.  
  
Maybe the teacher will get involved, I don't know yet.  
  
This will NOT be a threesome. Sorry.  
  
TK: EWWWW!!  
  
ST: Okay, we get it . Do you wanna thank the nice people who reviewed?  
  
TK: Sure, why not. It's not like I've got anything else better to do.  
  
ST: Can you be anymore enthusiastic?  
  
(TK smiles flakily) TK: N*e*wayz, Thanks to the following people:  
  
Shadow74656  
  
Cruel Kindness  
  
mima57775  
  
Chibi-Kari  
  
Hakuryu08  
  
digigirl-izumi  
  
Nagaina  
  
ST: So, anyways, on to the disclaimer. Do you wanna do it? Ya know, since Davis has disappeared?  
  
TK: Sure. Sen-Tay does not, cannot, and should not own Digimon. The only characters she owns are any OCs you may find. Good luck.  
  
ST: Good boy!  
  
TK: Excuse me? Do I look like a dog to you? Do you see a collar?  
  
ST: I'll tell you something, you need a flea collar!  
  
TK: HEY! That's not funny. It's actually kinda corny, and stupid, and pointless! People are gonna think you're a retard!  
  
ST: ;; I know, my humor's rusty. After writing this chapter I'm kinda spent. So, here it is!  
  
TK: On with the story!  
  
ST: Hey, that's my line, fool!  
  
TK: ;;  
  
((((((((((((((((((((Chapter 6: The Switch- Day 1: Part 2: Realization))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
~TK POV~  
  
It took me a while to calm myself down. Every time I thought about it, though, I freaked out again.  
  
Okay, I spoke to myself in my head. Remember, you're TK, Takeru Takashi. You're 16 and have blonde hair, blue eyes.  
  
I looked into the mirror and sucked in the scream that was itching to come out. As my hand shifted to touch my hair I sighed. As I ruffled the ambry- brown locks and played with the strap on the goggles. I tried to laugh to myself.  
  
"That's right," I tried, checking out my new voice. "Now I'm a goggle- head." I began to sigh but it came out to be a quiet sob.  
  
Yeah, I do like Davis, a lot. Okay, so I love 'em. But I don't want to BE him!  
  
Then it struck me. If I was in Davis' body, who was in mine? OH MY GOD! Did I die or something? Maybe I was murdered! Maybe there's some type of, like, thing that made me die and now I'm in the last person I saw! I can't die yet! I'm still a virgin!  
  
Okay, I told myself. Breathe. Maybe some really really weird thingy happened, and now I'm in Davis body. Maybe. Then maybe Davis is in mine.  
  
I gasped.  
  
Davis. In. My body.  
  
My body. Davis. In.  
  
In. My body. Davis.  
  
My body.  
  
Davis.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Then, as a result of a state of shock, I began to bang my head against the bathroom counter.  
  
Your  
  
BANG  
  
Dreaming  
  
BANG  
  
Your  
  
BANG  
  
Dreaming  
  
BANG  
  
Your  
  
BANG  
  
Dreaming  
  
BANG  
  
Wake  
  
BANG  
  
Up  
  
BANG  
  
Owwwwww.  
  
As I rubbed the red sore spot on my (Davis') head, a very reasonable thought came to my mind. Well, I said to myself. At least it knocked some sense into me.  
  
I quickly ran out of the bathroom and began to open the bedroom door. In my hurry I lacked to notice that the door was locked. I spent about two minutes fiddling with the doorknob, cursing my luck.  
  
"Damn door, piece of crap! Open you fucking piece of shit! Come on! Damn you, you, oh my god."  
  
I sighed and stopped myself. I needed a cigarette BAD. "Okay TK," I told myself. "You need to calm down. You're gonna hurry through things and get yourself into a big mess, like running into the street and getting hit by a big minivan. Well, that might wake me up, actually. But we can't take that chance." I bean to laugh and suddenly my spirits lifted, well, sorta. Enough to get me to slow myself down.  
  
I slowly unlocked the door and opened it. I walked down the dark hallway. I couldn't help but think, Dude, creepy. Doesn't this family like light? Two words: light switch.  
  
As I looked around for anyone, I stumbled on a nonchalantly scattered beer can. As I looked at the ground I saw at least a dozen more. "Jesus," I mumbled. "Talk about being messy. Last time I was here it was pretty clean." Well, "last time" was about three years ago, back when the digiport was still open and we had adventures. It seems like they haven't cleaned up since then.  
  
Oh well, I thought. At least I know where Davis gets his organization.  
  
^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^  
  
I (in Davis' body) walked up to my apartment door about ten minutes later and automatically shoved my hands into my pockets, searching for my keys. I mentally kicked myself.  
  
Okay, I repeated over in my head. You're supposed to be Davis. So, act like Davis. Davis, Davis, Davis. Okay, let's see.  
  
I plastered a goofy smile onto my face and giggled as I thought of how I looked. Ha! I wonder if Davis feels this stupid about acting like a dork in public. I shook my head and knew my next answer, I guess I'll have to ask.  
  
I slowly reached for the door to knock when a familiar annoying voice echoed down the hallway. "And this guy, he was all like, 'Can I use your pen?' and just takes it! What if I was using it, you know? And then he practically leaned over MY counter while signed that tiny little check. I mean, why couldn't he just back off a little? I mean, us cashiers don't get ANY respect. I was about to take that guy out. BAM! It would've felt so good! He looked like an ass, too, so I wouldn't've felt THAT bad if I did, or even for thinking about it."  
  
Oh, crap, I thought. Yolie and (most likely) Cody are coming. Well, at least I get to try out my new look.  
  
**************  
  
(ST: a/n: In the NORM POV, TK=Davis and Davis=TK. So, for example, when Yolie starts talking to "TK", it's gonna be like it WAS Davis. I hope this will clear any confusion.)  
  
***************  
  
~NORM POV~  
  
Yolie was just getting back from her shift at the corner store and Cody was done with his after school tutoring at the elementary school. As they rounded the corner on TK's floor they saw Davis?  
  
Hmmmm, Yolie thought. What's Davis doing here? Oh well. "Hey Davis! What's up?"  
  
Davis weakly smiled and, well, smiled some more as they came closer. "Uh, Davis, are you okay?" Cody approached the grinning Davis. He slowly began to back into the door behind him, trying to maybe give them a hint.  
  
"Oh, are you visiting TK or something?" Yolie asked, coming up from behind Cody.  
  
Davis nodded his head vigorously when, suddenly, the door from behind him opened. Davis fell back and looked up to find a blank-faced TK. "Hey I'm here!" Davis quickly said and scrambled frantically on his hands and knees, crawling into the apartment. Once he was fully in, TK slammed the door, leaving a very confused Yolie and Cody on his doorstep.  
  
****************  
  
~TK POV~  
  
Okay, so I completely failed at that whole mimicking thing. Imitating was never a strong suit for me. Davis (in my body) didn't look too happy either. But maybe it was due to the current situation, not that I made him look like a complete fool.  
  
"YOU!" Davis (in MY body) sneered. Well, I'm definitely NOT dead, I thought. Um, well, not yet anyways. "Wha." But I didn't get to finish. Davis (in my body) tackled me! The fool tackled me! Next thing I knew, we were throwing punches at each other while rolling on the floor, both trying to get the uppercut. (ST: WHOOO! TK: Shaddup.)  
  
"What are you doing?" I yelled when I gained control.  
  
Davis (me, I might add) flipped me over and tried to strangle me (who was in HIS body). "It's all your fault! I want to get back into MY body. Fix it dammit! You're the great-brain who knows everything! FIX US!"  
  
Oh, now he had gone WAY too far. How in holy hell was I supposed to know what in god's name happened? I pried his (my!) hands forcefully off my (his) neck and quickly threw a punch smack on his (MY!) nose. It rapidly began to emit a brick red ooze of blood.  
  
"Okay!" I angrily shouted as I pushed him on the ground and held him still. "Now, I don't know what the fuck happened, alright? But, dude, you need to get a fuckin' grip!"  
  
************  
  
~Dai POV~  
  
I wanted to kill him! Rip his perfect brains out and stomp on them until they turned black. I wanted him D-E-A-D. Well, not until we got switched back, uh, to our. AHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
I was screaming in my head the whole time. It was just so freakin weird. I looked in the mirror and saw the one person that I loathed the most, my rival, and my worst nightmare. And here I was, he was, standing there in MY body. How dare he.  
  
*************  
  
~NORM POV~  
  
Davis came back from the bathroom with a towel in his hand. "Here," he said as he held it out to TK.  
  
TK snatched it and held it to his bleeding nose. "Don't talk to me." Davis rolled his eyes and grabbed for TK's pockets. "What the hell do you think you're doing, dammit!" TK backed away from Davis angrily.  
  
"You told me not to talk to you, now get my body over here!" TK started to back further away until he fell onto the sofa. "Don't touch me," he spat at the approaching Davis. He walked closer until he was inches away from TK's face. Amber-brown met crystal-blue. Davis slowly dug his hands into TK's pockets while glaring into the blue eyes before him, the blues glaring right back.  
  
When he withdrew his hands, Davis backed away, as slowly as he had before. Clasped in his hands were two items. Davis flopped onto the couch, sitting next to TK, and stuck one of the items into his mouth.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" TK heatedly said, glaring daggers at the cigarette that hung from Davis' mouth. "What does it look like?" He flicked on the lighter and lit the cigarette.  
  
TK grabbed for it. "Don't do that! You're gonna kill me!"  
  
"Calm down," Davis dodged TK's hand and sucked in the fumes. "You're not gonna die." He shoved the lighter into his pocket. TK sat back down and mumbled, "I didn't know you smoked."  
  
Davis laughed and got up. As he walked towards the side table at the end of the couch, TK eyed him evilly. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Davis continued as he slid open the drawer and grabbed a half empty pack of Camels.  
  
As he shoved them into the pocket with his lighter, TK asked, "What are you doing now?" Davis grunted and looked at TK. "Who are you, my mother? Why don't you not worry yourself and hold that towel to MY face before you and my body faint from light-headedness."  
  
TK flinched and held the towel tighter to his face. "Okay," he shakily said. "Now what do we do?"  
  
Davis finished the cigarette and threw the bud into the ashtray on the end table. "I dunno," he sarcastically replied. "Maybe I should say some magic words or something, seeing that this IS all MY fault, right?"  
  
TK ashamedly looked down at the floor as Davis sighed and sat down next to him. "Honestly? I don't know."  
  
**************  
  
~Dai POV~  
  
Okay, so I felt guilty. It couldn't've been TK's fault. Maybe I've done something bad to make me deserve this, or I'm cursed. Or maybe TK's being punished.  
  
Dude, he steals his mother's cigarettes and, well, smokes 'em. Gross. If only all the giggly girls at school knew about his bad habit, that would drop his scale. *sigh* It would probly make him MORE cooler, actually.  
  
I want out, NOW. My life might suck ass, but it's still MY life.  
  
**************  
  
~TK POV~  
  
That freak. What's the big deal, huh? This is the twenty first century. What did he expect? That I'd be Mr. Perfect? I guess he did.  
  
Well, it's not that bad, you know, the whole body thing. Not really. Okay, it's a horrible, horrible thing! Freaky scary. (TK: Freaky sick, that's what it is! ST: Quiet you!)  
  
But at least I'm not me anymore. I think I could use the vacation. It may be a very scary and definite freaky vacation. But a vacation, nonetheless.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((TBC))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
ST: Cool, huh?  
  
TK: More like oober creepy!  
  
ST: Whatever. Hey, *gazes into the distance* is that Dai?  
  
(TK looks) TK: Yeah, I think it is!  
  
(Dai runs up, grasping a piece of paper, panting) Dai: Hey guys! *pant* What'd I miss?  
  
ST: Everything.  
  
Dai: Aww, damn. But hey! Guess what I've got!  
  
TK: A life? A personality?  
  
ST: Don't be such a downer! Whatcha got?  
  
Dai: The percent of people who want TK to ask me out.  
  
TK: WHAT?!?!? PEOPLE ACCTUALLY REPLIED TO THAT?!?!? What does it say? Tell me dammit!!  
  
Dai: Okay, so far only 2 people have said Dakeru.  
  
ST: Out of how many?  
  
Dai: Two.  
  
TK: Cool. I mean, AHHH! Ewww. heh, heh.  
  
ST: Anyways, please RR, tell me, Dakeru or Takari. Until then.  
  
Tbc. 


	7. The Switch Day 2 Unsafe Secrets

A Walk In My Shoes  
  
ST: Well, how is everybody? Sorry if this is a little behind (I'm going for two every week @_@)  
  
Dai: I think you're fine, ST. The readers can wait.  
  
ST: No! They can't! It's not fair! I'm gonna go type up a storm! Outta my way Motomiya!  
  
(ST runs away leaving Dai in her dust) Dai: ;; Well, since I'm the only one here, I guess I'll say the disclaimer. If SenTay was in charge of us Digi- people, the show would be very screwed up, with confusing plots and weird couples. So, obviously, she doesn't own Digimon so on with the story!  
  
((((((((((((((((((((Chapter 7: The Switch- Day 2: Part 1: Unsafe Secrets))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
~TK POV~  
  
I woke up in my room the next morning. When I looked around I smiled. I threw the covers off myself and jumped out of bed, rushing towards the mirror.  
  
Dammit! I was still Davis. I looked around for my body. It was on the floor. I crept up to myself, who was curled up under a blanket, and poked my face. I jumped back when I groaned.  
  
Freaky, I thought. Seeing myself sleeping there, when I was here. But it wasn't me in my body, it was Motomiya.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and in walked my mom. "TK honey, are you awake?" She saw me and blushed as she hastily smiled an apology and closed the door.  
  
Davis (in my body) slowly got up and looked around. "What happened?"  
  
"You fell asleep," I answered as I rummaged through my dresser drawers. "So I dragged you in here. My mom assumed that I was you and that I was sleeping over." I grabbed boxers, a tee shirt and shorts that matched and threw them at Davis. "Put these on."  
  
He grabbed the clothes and looked at them with a puzzled face. "Why?"  
  
"You're going somewhere," I answered as I pulled on the shorts that Davis was wearing last night. The shirt was still on from when I exhaustedly fell asleep last night, just flopping onto my bed. Jeans are never comfortable, though. I had to throw them off. When I looked to see how Davis was doing I saw that he was still sitting on the floor, still holding the clothes I gave him.  
  
"Where am I going?" Davis snapped as he pulled of the shirt he was wearing and threw it at me. It was weird as I watched Davis/me undress, like a video recording or something. Davis must've thought it was weird, too. As I waited for the shorts he looked at me as if he was uncertain about something. And I just stood there. "Get out."  
  
I almost started laughing, but saw the seriousness in his face. "Just give me the shorts, Davis. Then I'll leave."  
  
He rolled his eyes and quickly pulled them off and thrust them forcefully at me. As I gathered other dirty clothes that were scattered across the floor, Davis stood and watched, just in boxers and a clean shirt. "Get out," he repeated.  
  
I shook my head, but did as he requested/demanded. As I walked out the door, he called out, "So, where am I going?"  
  
I leaned my head back in, but looking away so Davis had his "privacy." "The mall." I heard him groan and quickly mentioned, "With Kari." I didn't want to look to see if there was thrill or disgust in his face. I didn't want to know, not now at least. I might kill me.  
  
****************  
  
~Dai POV~  
  
So, I get to spend the day at the mall. I shuttered inwardly. With Kari. *sigh* Great, Kari. Well, it is better than detention. It was the only thing to think about and look forward to, something that could keep me sane. I mean, I was still in HIS body, and I sure was NOT happy.  
  
*****************  
  
(a/n: the davis=tk and tk=davis thing is still in motion. I hope you don't get confused. I do at times. ;;)  
  
~Norm POV~  
  
Once Davis left the room TK began to fully change. Once his clothing was in place, he glanced in the mirror at his right.  
  
"Tsk, I look like a fag."  
  
He ruffled his hair until it stuck up in all the "right" places. "Perfect," he said and glanced around the room. I hope TK doesn't think I'm gonna wear that stupid hat, he said to himself. His eyes caught a glimpse of green and he picked it up  
  
"Sweet," he said as he pocketed the two crumpled twenties.  
  
*****************  
  
~TK POV~  
  
Okay, so I had to look as Davis like as possible. I sat in front of the mirror and tried to look as Davisy as I could. Man, I thought. He must really like to play rough soccer. I touched the little purple mark by "my" check and winced at its sudden pain.  
  
Davis always raved on how him and a group of guys would play hard-core soccer, kinda like football soccer. Where pushing and stuff was legal. I never knew why, though. It did explain the bruises on my arms and face. And the pains in my chest. He does fall down a lot.  
  
There was one problem with my mission to be as Davisy as possible: There was NO way in hell that I was wearing those god-awful goggles.  
  
Maybe I could convince him other wise, maybe say that I'd be fine without them, I brainstormed as I pulled at the basketball wristbands. Sure, they looked cool, but, man, they do call them "sweat bands" for a reason! I mean I was sweating right there. I don't know HOW he survived during the summer. Well, I was about to find out.  
  
Once I pulled them off I saw it. Cuts and gashes covered my left wrist. I touched them slightly, flinching when I grazed over a freshly opened one.  
  
I was near tears just staring at them. I glanced into the mirror and looked into Davis' eye, MY eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"How could he?" I asked out loud.  
  
******************  
  
~Norm POV~  
  
Davis stormed out of the bathroom and flung open the door to TK's bedroom. TK, who was lying on the bed, sat up to see what Davis wanted. When he reached TK, Davis held his wrists to TK's face. "Why?" Davis' voice cracked.  
  
TK looked away.  
  
"I asked you a question," Davis repeated, aggression rising in his voice.  
  
TK, still looking away, quietly whispered, "I don't have to explain myself."  
  
"Bullshit." TK looked into Davis' eyes angrily, but saw more than anger.  
  
"Why do you care?" TK spat.  
  
"Davis, don't be stupid. I'm you're friend." Davis began to calm down, trying to get closer to TK, as if he wanted to hug him.  
  
"So," TK huffed as he backed away. "I can have secrets too. I'll bet no one knows that you smoke."  
  
Davis frowned, "That's different. What you're doing is very dangerous."  
  
TK stood up off the bed and pushed past Davis. "Same difference. A secret is a secret."  
  
"Secrets aren't safe," Davis called out to TK, who was about to walk out into the living room.  
  
"Well," TK countered as he paused. "Like you said, 'there's a lot of things you don't know about me.'"  
  
Davis let him go. He stood there for a while before following him out. "Davis, he whispered before deciding he'd push it later. "Well," he quietly muttered to himself. "He sure isn't gonna like my next secret."  
  
*****************  
  
~Dai POV~  
  
"Secrets aren't safe.."  
  
It's not like I was gonna tell him everything; my reasons, my life. I don't even really understand; the numbness, the nothingness. He definitely wouldn't understand. I decided a long time ago that I wouldn't worry anyone over my problems.  
  
Maybe I could try. He is my friend after all.  
  
Dammit! After all those years of separating myself into two and my defense walls are breaking down with one poke. Anyways, he shouldn't be digging into someone else's business. He's getting as low as Mr. Takani. Privacy is personal; if I want to be secretive, so be it!  
  
"Secrets aren't safe.."  
  
If privacy is personal, and it's right, then why do I regret not telling TK? Or Mr. Takani?  
  
"Secrets aren't safe.."  
  
He's just being hypocritical! If he really believed that people shouldn't keep secrets like mine, then why does have some of his own?  
  
"Secrets aren't safe.."  
  
Why won't those words leave my head?  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((TBC))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
ST: So? How'd you like?  
  
Dai: Pretty good, pretty good. Short, angsty, dramatic. But it's making me look like a dumb ass.  
  
ST: But you are.  
  
Dai: Aww.. meanie.  
  
ST: Just telling the truth. ^^  
  
Dai: Well, you're just a run-down fanfic junkie who needs a life!  
  
ST: Sticks and stones, love.  
  
Dai: Oh ha ha. *mutters* Johnny wannabe.  
  
ST: Oh, I'm just kidding Dai! I love you!  
  
Dai: Sure you do.  
  
ST: Hey, you're starting to act like TK. NOOOO! Dai, don't go to the dark side!  
  
Dai: Where is TK anyways?  
  
ST: Hmmmm, I am working on a website. AHH! No! If that little scumbag invades my site, I'll, I'll, kill him off!  
  
Dai: Don't do that! We still need people to vote Dakeru or Takari or Dakari.  
  
ST: Since when was Dakari one of the options?  
  
Dai: Since now!  
  
ST: ;; Well, r/r. Until then. 


	8. The Switch Day2 P2 At The Mall

A Walk In My Shoes  
  
TK: Hello Readers! How is everybody?  
  
Dai: Yes, how are the devoted readers?  
  
TK: I hope you are doing grrreat!  
  
Dai: Yea! And I'd like to say, have a nice day!  
  
TK: Yes!  
  
ST: *cough cough* What are you guys doing?  
  
TK and Dai: ;; Uhh, nothing?  
  
ST: Yea, right.  
  
TK: ;; Uhh, maybe I should say the Disclaimer. SenTay doesn't own us yet. And let's hope that she never does.  
  
ST: Hey, if I owned you DD, you and Dai would be unstoppable!  
  
Dai: Hey, does that mean that we'd be all powerful?!! Cool!  
  
ST and TK: ;; heh, heh.  
  
ST: Not quite like that Dai, but sure! Ummm, on with the story!  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Chapter 8- Enter: The Switch-Day 2/Part 2: At the Mall)))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Davis!"  
  
"TK!"  
  
The two boys were staring each other down, anger flaring in their faces.  
  
"Do it."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Daisuke Motomiya!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Wear the freakin' hat!"  
  
"No way in hell!"  
  
"Wear it!"  
  
"Over your dead moldy body, Takashi!"  
  
"Fine. Then I won't be wearing your gay-ass goggles."  
  
"Take that back! They are not gay! Your hat is the gay one!"  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Yes, it is!"  
  
"Not as gay as you!"  
  
"You're more gay then I'll ever be!"  
  
"So what if I'm gay, my hat isn't!"  
  
"Well, if... WHAT!?!?"  
  
******************  
  
~TK POV~  
  
Okay, so I was planning to tell him in a more, uh, formal fashion. But that way worked as well. At least the whole goggle/hat fiasco was over, for now at least.  
  
I mean, I couldn't NOT tell him. The whole point of me going to the mall with Kari was so that we could talk about me being gay. I don't think Davis would've liked to find out that way.  
  
So, as Davis lay on the floor (yes, still in my body), I thought that this would be the perfect time for him to know.  
  
"Get up Davis, you didn't faint."  
  
He lay there like a slug. "Yes I did. And when I wake up, I'll be back in my body."  
  
"Davis, get up and I'll explain."  
  
He opened one eye and quickly shut it again. "Damn," he muttered. "I thought that would work."  
  
"For god's sake, get up!" That pathetic little sh-. Okay, TK. Breathe. He's only reacting out of shock. Just, chill.  
  
"Noooo," he moaned. "I'm dead! My life's over. I'm in another dude's body. Not any dude, but a dude that likes other dudes. Ahhhrg. I'm in a fag's body! NooOoOoooo. I'm a-a fag.!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and grit my teeth. I'll kill ya Motomiya. How sad and demented can you get? "Stop being so damn dramatic! It's making me sick. You're the so sad and pathetic, I."  
  
I stopped at the sound of sniffling. When I looked down at my body I saw my breaking point. There was Davis, in my body, crying. "D-do you havta be s- so mean?"  
  
I sighed and slumped onto the couch. Oh boy, today was going to be a loooooong day.  
  
******************  
  
~Dai POV~  
  
Dude, that was NOT cool. I was crying? In front of Takashi? In Takashi? Okay, okay, now I'm getting myself confused.  
  
Awww man! The one body, the one body, that I get put into, just had to be a fag! What if another gay dude comes up to me and-and hits on me? Then what? I'll tell you what! He's gonna get a good deck in the face, that's what.  
  
I must be cursed or something.  
  
And I can't believe that stupid a-hole reduced me to a blubbering blob like that! Well, maybe it was mostly my fault. But he did not have to call me sad and pathetic!  
  
I mean, what did you expect? Me to just say, 'Oh, you're gay? That's great!' Okay, maybe he did, sorta. But it wasn't like I was expecting it or something!  
  
TK, gay? Nawhhh. Come off it!  
  
Yea, it's like that.  
  
I mean, he definitely doesn't look it. Well, aside from the whole matching outfits and stuff. But I just figured that he's a neat freak and his mother wouldn't let him leave the house any other way. That's the way in my house, sometimes. Heh heh. (Dai: See my olive green shirt and neon yellow shorts? TK: You must be colorblind, dude.)  
  
I just can't see it, you know? I mean, him and Kari are always together. All cuddly and cutsiey. It's almost like-like, oh. How could I miss it? Now it's so obvious that they look like brother and sister. But that's not possible! TK and Kari were, like, meant to be! Even against my own wishful thinking.  
  
I mean, who could TK possibly like that's a dude?  
  
***************  
  
~NORM~  
  
"Hold still," said a cinnamon-burgundy colored head to the golden blonde in front of him.  
  
"Ow! Hurry up already!" The auburn (Davis) pulled up one last stand of hair before stepping away from his victim (TK).  
  
"There, perfect!" The cinnamon boy smiled contently and proudly. The blonde reached back to touch his hair while looking into the mirror. The spiky haired boy slapped his hand away and the blonde scowled at him. "It's exactly the same!"  
  
No it isn't!" Davis quickly protested.  
  
"Whatever," TK mumbled as he reached for his hair again, only for it to be slapped away again. "Dude! Cut. That. Out!"  
  
"Oh shove it Davis. I went through as much pain as you did." The blonde rolled his eyes and huffed, "Yea right."  
  
"Come on! Who needs this much gel? It smells bad too."  
  
TK glared at Davis and pointedly said, "You said it was your brothers, so don't tell me I have bad taste in gel! And for your information, I did NOT pull at your hair!"  
  
Davis glowered and said, "Oh, don't you start that again!"  
  
"Whatever," TK mumbled as he walked out of the bathroom. Davis tailed behind him. "Don't say whatever so much, it'll make you sound more like you."  
  
"Whatever. Hey, TK. Where's your mom? You'd think with all the commotion you caused that we'd be caught."  
  
Davis led him to kitchen and pointed to the fridge. On it was a yellow post- it note.  
  
Have fun at the mall  
I'll be back by 1 am  
Call if emergency  
MOM  
  
"Oh," TK said after he read the note. "Hi Mrs. Takashi." Davis glared at him and snatched the note off the fridge, crumpling it in his hand. He threw it into a nearby trashcan that was already full of other crumpled yellow papers.  
  
"So," TK began. "What do I have to tell Kari?"  
  
**************  
  
~TK POV~  
  
Let's look on the bright side, at least he's not mourning on the floor anymore. We sat on the couch (just in case) and I began to explain.  
  
"Okay Davis," I told him. "Kari is pretty sharp, don't let too much slip."  
  
"Yep, she's sharp alright. Go on."  
  
I sighed and continued. "All you've really gotta do is act normal around her. Like brother sister. Don't stutter a lot. Be confident in your words. Whatever you do, don't hesitate to tell her. She really trusts you to trust her, get what I mean?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Do we need to go over the whatever thing again? Anyways, if it looks like she's seeing right through you, call her Kar. Okay? Dai? Davis?"  
  
He jumped in his seat and quickly responded, "Uh yea, 10-4. Kar, got it."  
  
"Okay, all you really need to do is say, "I'm bisexual, Kari." And she'll most likely drop it. Got that?" I waved my hand in front of his face.  
  
"Yes! Yes already! Anything else, your Gayness?"  
  
I growled at him lowly, just about ready to leap at him. "Okay, Davis, I'm not just gay."  
  
"Wait," he groaned. "Don't tell me. You're a cross dresser, aren't you?"  
  
Ooooo, that was almost the last straw. I gave him a salty no.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I was totally off, wasn't I?"  
  
"Sure," I replied, daring him to wipe that irritating smirk off his face. I was so ready to beat the living crap outta him. Too bad he's in my body though, I thought. I don't think I could hit myself. But I can't deny that that little spark of humor didn't fell good after all the hell we were going through.  
  
******************  
  
~Dai POV~  
  
Okay, okay, I was only asking! You know, just in case. Cause even in Takashi's body, I, Daisuke Motomiya, will NOT wear a dress.  
  
"Davis, get a life." he said as I began to laugh. I continued, nearly falling off the couch, but that only got me a bonk on my head. As I sat, scowling and rubbing the sore spot, he told me, "Have you ever heard of bi?"  
  
I snickered and nodded. TK rolled his eyes and muttered something like 'immature' and turned away from me. Geez, that guy really needs a day job or something. I mean, you can practically see the steam flowing through his ears. Two words for ya dude, anger management.  
  
But him being bi was an improvement, well sorta. At least he still liked girls.  
  
But the whole mall thing had me nervous. I was sure that I was going to forget everything that Takashi told me and screw up big time. I had to get into my confident, do no wrong stride, or else I was done for. That was one good thing about being almost two people; you could alternate.  
  
But what I really wanted to know would have to wait until little Takeru had a time-out. Maybe if I'm a good boy and raise my hand, he'll answer my question. I snickered again as the thought crossed my mind as I raised my arm and began to move my mouth.  
  
*******************  
  
~TK POV~  
  
Man was I pissed. That little shit was really pushing my buttons. The next thing I knew, he had raised his hand like a student and asked the one question that I hoped he'd never ever ask:  
  
"So, Teeks, who DO you like? You know, guy wise."  
  
I grumbled incoherently, probably for the better, and smiled grimly as Davis sat there patiently.  
  
"Awwww, come on TK! Tell me! You know you want to." He approached me slowly, a finger extended. "Don't make me force it out of you!"  
  
"Get away, you AHAHHAHAHHA!! DAI! GET OFF!" He was attacking me, poking my stomach, causing me to have a fit of giggles. I punched him gently, well not so gently, and he backed off.  
  
"Fine," he said, trying to sound hurt. Except in my voice it sounded like, well, like the real deal. "Be that way."  
  
"Sorry dude," I told him while straitening my clothing and standing up. "But seeing me on me isn't the most pleasant view. Let's go already."  
  
He got up and followed me to the door. "Oh," I added quickly. "Don't mess up the hair, okay? I'll kill you if you do."  
  
He grunted and mumbled, "Yea, that's very likely at the moment."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
We were nearing the entrance of the mall when Davis began to drag his feet. I told him not to dawdle and he stuck his tongue out at me. I tried to grab for it, but he caught on and quickly slipped it back in. I laughed as he frowned at me, most likely disturbed by my alien ways.  
  
"Come on Dai, don't be such a downer," I whispered in his ear as I grabbed his shoulders and shoved him forward, towards the big glass doors that led to the mall's main center.  
  
He smiled goofily at me and I smiled goofily back. He made a funny face, pushing his eyebrows down as I stretched my cheeks with my fingers and stuck out my tongue. If we had kept up this act, we'd be doing some pretty stupid stuff. My saving grace came when I glanced at a clock that hung above the doors. "Okay, wait for Kari here. I'm going to go pay for your criminal actions."  
  
He smirked and shouted at me as I walked away, "Have a great time at DETENTION!"  
  
Stupid, I thought. Always making a spectacle of himself, no matter what body he's in.  
  
****************  
  
~NORM POV~  
  
TK was window-shopping when someone suddenly covered his eyes.  
  
"Guess who."  
  
Tk stood stupidly for a minute before answering, "Uh, Kamiya?"  
  
His captor giggled and released his face. "Are you okay TK? You just called me 'Kamiya'."  
  
TK turned to face her, grinning slightly before saying, "So what?"  
  
Kari glanced at him for a moment with a slightly confused look on her face. "O-kay. Umm, where's your hat?"  
  
TK shrugged his shoulders and simply said, "Dunno, just decided not to wear it today."  
  
Kari burst into laughter and grabbed his arm. "You must be spending way too much time with Daisuke, aren't you? Did that walk make you guys switch or something?"  
  
TK began to hesitate and almost stammered something, not only to Kari's closeness but something else. "I mean even your hair's starting to look a bit spiky," she said as she ruffled his hair playfully.  
  
"Hey!" TK pushed her hand away and stuck his tongue out at her. Kari giggled back as she held her hands above his head warningly, "Or maybe Matt's rubbing off on you!" She mused up his hair again.  
  
"Kari!" TK whined. He suddenly grabbed her wrists and held them together. He grinned at her and laughed, "Now try."  
  
Kari struggled lightly, trying to resist TK's clutches. "Okay TK. I get the picture. You can let go now."  
  
TK flushed as he noticed the lack of distance between them. "Sorry," he mumbled as he immediately dropped her hands.  
  
"Better be, or else," she winked. TK blinked and then gazed at her as she began to walk towards the center of the mall. "You coming?" she wistfully asked as she turned around, walking backwards slowly. TK smiled and nodded as he followed her.  
  
****************  
  
~Dai POV~  
  
Wow. I have never been that close to Kari like that before. I followed her around, my focus in a daze. Before I could stop it, all those fluffy-cotton candy-airy feelings came rushing back. As I watched her, I couldn't help but notice how incredibly hot, yet beautiful she was.  
  
Okay, I tried to tell myself. You're supposed to be TK. Don't hit on her. Do NOT hit on her!  
  
"Y-you're, um, you look nice today." Dammit! And now I'm blushing! Just grrreat. Cut it out!  
  
"Awwww, that's so sweet TK!" Kari batted her eyes at me and smiled ever so sweetly, causing to me to go into even more hysterics. Then she had a devious look in her eyes as she continued, "But don't think you're getting out of our little talk, okay?" It didn't help my condition any more than before.  
  
I glared at her slightly. Damn was she quick. "Alright," I sighed, trying to be as much as she would expect from her precious Takashi. "You caught me. Let's get this over with."  
  
"Okay," she began as we walked away from the traffic of the crowds. "Here," she simply said as we walked closer to a nearby Hot Topic (ST: An awesomely awesome store!), a kind of goth/rock store. "Why here?" I asked as we walked into the entrance of the store that was emitting very, very loud rock music. "It's kinda loud."  
  
"Exactly," Kari slightly shouted as we passed through the doorway. It was a cool store. I had been in it before, of course. It just wasn't, you know, my style. I did like a lot of the clothing, but it didn't fit "Davis". They played kick ass music, too! Linkin' Park was pumping through the ceiling speakers as Kari led me down the chick's racks.  
  
"Okay, spill."  
  
Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit! "I, um, I.huh." Dammit! I'm blushing! I just know it. Dammit. "Ummm, uh. Um," Davis, say something! "Ummm, I haven't a clue what you're talking about?"  
  
"TK! Stop it. You know that you can trust me with all the dirty little details, can't you?" Woa, dirty? TK said nothing about dirty! Oh god, those glimmering eyes were pouring through me. I didn't wan to hurt her; I just couldn't do this! It wasn't me who needed to do this! I couldn't!  
  
"C-can we t-talk later?" I tried.  
  
She sighed deeply and stared into my eyes. "Okay, okay. I won't push you any further. Just keep your hope in me strong, kay?" (TK: Can you say: CORNY? ST: Shove it Teeks!)  
  
I nodded and she began to turn away. Then, I felt it. I grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Wait! Kari, I want to tell you." She waited patiently as I tried to remember what Takashi had told me.  
  
"All you've really gotta do is act normal around her. Like brother sister."  
  
Dammit, failed at that.  
  
"Don't stutter a lot. Be confident in your words."  
  
Dammit! Oh, well. It's a tricky situation.  
  
"Whatever you do, don't hesitate to tell her. She really trusts you to trust her, get what I mean?"  
  
Oh damn it all! I'm fixing it, aren't I? Now what did he say about the gay stuff.  
  
"Don't mess up the hair, okay? I'll kill you if you do."  
  
No, that's not it.  
  
"Anyways, if it looks like she's seeing right through you, call her Kar. Okay?"  
  
Hey, that's useful. What else.  
  
"Okay, all you really need to do is say, "I'm bisexual, Kari." And she'll most likely drop it. Got that?"  
  
Sounds great! I'll run with it. "Kari, I'm bisexual."  
  
She looked at me like, well, like she was expecting more. "Aaaand?"  
  
"Um, that's it?"  
  
"Oh, that's all? You're not going to tell me anything like, who you like and who you've dated?"  
  
Damn TK! You can never ever predict a Kamiya. "Nope," I smiled, maybe a little too gleefully. "That's about it."  
  
"Oh," she said, sounding disappointed. Disappointed?!?! I just came out to you, and I'm not even the gay one!  
  
I think she was going to say something more, but instead, she grabbed for something that was behind me. When I saw what she grabbed, I blushed.  
  
"Do you think these look comfy?" She held the black and red lace thong to my face. "Or do you think it would be like flossing your ass?"  
  
Woa, Kari swore? Kari spoke crude humor? I like this Kari. I'm liking this more and more.  
  
*****************  
  
~NORM POV~  
  
TK and Kari walked out of the store arm in arm. Dangling on TK's arm was a bag. "See, was that so hard?"  
  
"I cannot believe I just bought that. And that you, Kari, of all people, talked me into it!" TK opened the bag and grimaced at the thong inside. Kari laughed and TK joined her.  
  
"Did you see the look on the cashier's face? He was like, woa!" Kari raised her eyebrow at his remark and smiled playfully. "Well, if I saw correctly, I'd say he was hitting on you. In a secretive kinda way."  
  
"Huh?" TK blanked out and wondered for a moment. Then, "EWWWW! SICK!"  
  
The couple laughed their way to the food court. TK found an empty table and set his stuff down. "What would you like? My treat!"  
  
"Well, I am getting fat." Kari thoughtfully looked towards the health food restaurants.  
  
"You're not fat!" TK snorted.  
  
Kari smiled and replied, "Well, then I'll take a number two, super sized."  
  
"Cool," TK smiled back as he headed towards the Mc Donalds stand. But he never made it. A hand grabbed him, knocked him out, and dragged him down an empty hallway towards a back exit.  
  
*****************  
  
~TK POV~  
  
As I walked towards the mall, I kicked at some pebbles that were lying on the sidewalk.  
  
Detention was hell, right from the beginning all the way to the end. Mr. Takani just glared at me the whole time, like I was going to burst any second. I didn't know they also classified Davis as Special Ed. Ha ha!  
  
I was really hoping that Davis didn't screw up anything up with Kari. It really meant something that we had that special bond.  
  
As I approached the doors to the entrance of the mall's center, I saw someone about to walk through, going opposite of my destination. Out came Kari, a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Kari?" Where are you Davis? Dammit, if you screwed this up.  
  
"Davis? Dai, have you seen TK?" She practically flew into my arms. I shook my head and asked, "Why? What happened?" she sighed and looked up and down the sidewalk. "Kari?"  
  
"Oh, um, he went to order some food and then didn't come back."  
  
Crap! If you ditched her Davis, you're gonna pay. I grabbed her hand gently, taking her by surprise. "I'm sure he's okay. This is TK we are talking about."  
  
Kari nodded and gave me a smile of gratitude. "Yea, he is TK. Thanks Dai."  
  
I waited for a hug, but it didn't happen. Oh well, I am Davis at the moment.  
  
"Let me walk you home," I told her, guiding her down the sidewalk. "You can tell me all about it."  
  
*****************  
  
~NORM POV~  
  
The sound of dripping water woke TK as he slowly regained conciseness. As his vision cleared he observed his surroundings and groaned in pain. A numb throb drilled into the back of his head. "Where the hell am I?"  
  
"Well little Takeru. Did you have fun at the mall? 'Cause yer fun's over now."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((TBC)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
ST: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm EVIL!  
  
TK: Yes, you are!  
  
Dai: Yep!  
  
ST: SILENCE FOOLS!!  
  
TK and Dai: ;;  
  
Dai: Hey! Guess what?  
  
TK: Hm?  
  
ST: What now, Dais?  
  
Dai: So far, everyone has voted that this story end up as a Dakeru!  
  
TK: Really? That's awesome! Umm, I mean, in a nonsexual way!  
  
ST: Awww, fess up Teeks. You're gay.  
  
TK: NOOO! I WON'T!  
  
Dai: And then there is that one person who voted for Dakari! WHOO HOO!  
  
TK: No way!  
  
Dai: Yea way, dude! But she's completely outnumbered by Dakeru fans!  
  
ST: Oh well. Guess I'll start on that Dakeru ending! RR please!  
  
TK: Oh, and thanks for voting!  
  
Dai: Yep! You've helped bunches!  
  
ST: Until next time. 


	9. The Switch Day2 P2: What I Want

A Walk In My Shoes  
  
ST: Hey! Sorry I've disappeared. Been very very busy lately. But, here's chap. 9. Hope you like!  
  
TK: Yep, on with the story.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((Chapter 9- Enter: The Switch-Day 2/Part 2: What I Want)))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
~TK POV~  
  
I walked Kari up to her apartment door and looked into her eyes. "You okay?"  
  
She smiled and replied, "Yes, of course. I'm sure." She opened the door and gestured inside. "You wanna come in?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders as I followed her inside. Me, myself, had been in her apartment, room, etc. many times and I and no problem seeing it again.  
  
"Where's everyone?" I asked as I noticed the quiet and stillness that settled in the house.  
  
"Gone I guess. Do you want something?" I shook my head as she began to walk towards the kitchen. She looked at me, intensely, and a shiver ran down my spine.  
  
Woa. What was that? She walked closer and closer, staring me dead in the eye, her gaze never wavering. What was she doing?  
  
"Davis?" she whispered softly, her face inching closer to mine. I gulped and shakily replied, "Y-yeah?"  
  
She gently raised her hand to touch my hair, her feathery touch almost making me sigh. I began to tremble as she smiled and drew even closer, dangerously closer.  
  
"Where are your goggles?"  
  
**************  
  
~NORM~  
  
"Where am I?" TK demanded as he processed the gloomy, damp room and his arms and feet being tied to a chair.  
  
"Don't you remember this place? So many memories, you know? Oh Takeru, you should know what's going on." A man of about 22 popped into TK's view. He was short, lanky, and sickly pale. Ish.  
  
"Wha-what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
The man cackled and slapped TK playfully on his cheek. "Takeru, honey, have you already pushed me outta your mind? But we go back; so much has you connected to me. And you wouldn't want to go down if I do, do you? What happened to the days that you'd comply to my every command?" The freak sighed and drew away, still smiling.  
  
"Oh, if you have forgotten, then maybe you need a wake-up call. It's me, Stan. You know, your dealer. And you're behind. Way behind. And you have a few, uh, what we call, unpaid tabs."  
  
***************  
  
~TK~  
  
Kari must've been laughing at me for about five minutes while I sat on the couch, sulking. "Oh Dai, I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist!"  
  
Oh yeah, like she couldn't resist feeling me up.  
  
......  
  
Crap! I wasn't me. I was Dai. Well, I was still me, but, no... Confused! Confused was all I was while Kari toyed with my emotions.  
  
And I wanted her. I wanted her fingers sifting through my hair and her face just inches away from my own...  
  
Crap. I was doing it again; letting my feelings for Kari confuse my mind with the current situation I was in. Kari and me, as Davis. Her feelings for Davis, and my feelings for her. Big problems. I had to try to stay incognito.  
  
But what if she started to, well, come on to me? What was I supposed to do? I was really hoping she wouldn't, cause I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself.  
  
***************  
  
~Norm~  
  
TK glared at the man that stood in front of him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Stan swiftly smacked him on the head with a force that caused the blonde to tilt back in his seat. "Don't you dare mouth off on me!"  
  
TK gritted his teeth and stared hatred at the man. He quickly received another smack and his chair almost fell to the floor.  
  
"And don't look at me that way, Takeru. You know exactly well that you're getting what you deserve."  
  
TK closed his eyes and fought back the bottled anger, withdrawal the only option at the moment, thinking, How do I get out of this?  
  
**************  
  
~Norm~  
  
Davis and Kari sat side by side on the Kamiya's living room couch. Every so often Kari would turn to Davis and turn back around. Davis simply stared at the wall, finding it's whiteness quite fascinating.  
  
Suddenly, Kari broke the silence. "Are you gonna be this way Dai? Look, I said I was sorry."  
  
Davis turned to the pleading brunette and said, "Oh, wipe that smart ass smirk off your face."  
  
She held back a creeping smile and giggled, "What smirk? I haven't a clue to what you could be talking about."  
  
Davis grinned and pushed Kari's cheeks together with his fingers, causing her to burst laughing. "That smile."  
  
Kari pulled her face away from Davis' hands and poked his cheeks playfully and mocked, "That smile."  
  
Davis pulled her closer, causing her to almost be sitting on his lap, as he tried to poke her cheeks, too. Davis, who was beginning to notice the lack of distance between them, began to blush and started to back off. Kari quickly grabbed his wrists and pulled him closer and barely whispered, "Wait."  
  
She started to creep closer and closer, Davis waiting anxiously for what was to come.  
  
************* ~Dai~  
  
I didn't know what was going on. Stan, dealer, behind. TK couldn't be into that crap. Could he? By this time, almost nothing could surprise me with him.  
  
That guy, Stan. He was trouble. When he hit me at first, I thought he was just trying to get control. But then he it me again, harder. He was evil. Evil evil evil. I hated him. A pure hatred. In the depths of my heart was that anger, hatred.  
  
Why? Why me? What did I do? I don't know who he is. He doesn't know me. No one knows me. I hate him. I hate you, I hate you. I don't know why. Why? Why did you die? I-I, I'm scared. Why do you hit me and blame me? Why?  
  
I shook my head, trying to straighten my priorities, but my head kept going right back to my anger. How much I hated everyone, especially him. All I wanted was for him to pay. And I'd make sure of that, too. Because I hated him.  
  
*************  
  
~TK~  
  
She started to get closer and closer and closer and closer until...  
  
I didn't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking. All I wanted was what she was going to give, hopefully more.  
  
We kissed gently at first, her lips soft and gentle, just testing the water before we dove in. I was quite surprised when she pushed me down and sat on top of me. Slowly I felt her tongue twisting it's way in and my mind shut down completely. All I felt was want, a pure want.  
  
As things began to get hot and heavy, your bodies and minds about to fall over the point of no return, I heard her whisper in my ear, "I love you Daisuke."  
  
************  
  
~Norm~  
  
TK sat for what seemed an eternity in the dingy chair, his hands bound to the back and his feet tied to the legs. His eyes would focus and unfocus, making it hard to see his surroundings clearly.  
  
Stan was rolling pot and piling containers of white powder on a metallic table that stood a few yards away from his prisoner.  
  
"Now, now Takeru," he began as he started to distribute pills into separate plastic bags. "You knew what you were getting yourself into. And you knew the consequences of your actions. If you had just listened to my warning..."  
  
TK wearily shook his head, barley hearing what he had said. Stan began to approach the tied boy, a syringe in one hand. TK noticed him and tried to see what he was going to do.  
  
Swiftly, Stan stuck the needle into the blonde's arm and pushed its contents into his blood stream. TK gasp and tried to protest, jiggling his chair as hard as he could with his tied legs. Once it was empty, Stan pulled it out and threw it onto the floor. He grinned and said," Like it? It's your old prescription. Do you miss it?"  
  
Stan walked back to his table and started to work again. His victim sat in the chair, still trying to move the chair. His eyes drooped and began to vibrate slowly as his body began to relax. The sounds of the chair scraping on the floor started to slow don before stopping completely.  
  
***************  
  
TK: Ooooo, dramatic cliffhanger.  
  
ST: Thanks.  
  
Dai: *sniff* What's gonna happen?  
  
ST: I don't know. Should I kill you off?  
  
TK and Dai: NO!!  
  
ST: Just kiddin! Next chap should be up pretty soon.  
  
TK: Okay....  
  
(TBC) 


	10. The Switch Day 2:3 Part 3:1:: The World ...

A Walk In My Shoes  
  
ST: Hey everybody! I'm trying to keep up with my story, really, I swear. I've just had a lot of stuff going on.  
  
TK: Excuses, excuses. How could you neglect such wonderful fans?!  
  
ST (slightly aggravated): Uh um, who's doing the author's notes?  
  
TK: Uhhh, you?  
  
ST: Naw duh. (suddenly smiles) Okay! Time for you to read the next chappie! There are only going to be 8 more, so hope you like!  
  
Dai (appearing out of nowhere): On with the story!  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((Chapter 10: Day 2/3-Part 3/1: The World is Not Always Nice))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
~*~*~*~*~REPLAY~*~*~*~*~  
  
We kissed gently at first, her lips soft and gentle, just testing the water before we dove in. I was quite surprised when she pushed me down and sat on top of me. Slowly I felt her tongue twisting it's way in and my mind shut down completely. All I felt was want, a pure want.  
  
As things began to get hot and heavy, our bodies and minds about to fall over the point of no return, I heard her whisper in my ear, "I love you Daisuke."  
  
~*~*~*~*~awalk~*~*~*~*~  
  
~TK~  
  
I had to get out of there, I just did. When she said that, I knew it was wrong. It was all terribly wrong. I wasn't.. I couldn't... I just had to...  
  
"Davis?" She had a look of hazed confusion on her face as I attempted to get up. "Davis, what's wrong?"  
  
I looked at her sadly and stood up. I didn't know what to say. "Davis please," she pleaded.  
  
I'm not Davis, I wanted to tell her. God, I wanted to hold her and tell her how sorry I was and that I, TK, loved her so much. Would always love her. No matter what.  
  
"Davis!" She was whispering now, tears beginning to stream down her face as she got up and stood beside me. Our eyes met and I knew. I knew that what we just had wasn't really love. Not for me, anyways. All I felt was lust, desire. It was then that I knew that leaving was the only choice. I shouldn't and couldn't do, it. It hit me then.  
  
I didn't love her like that.  
  
With my newfound sense, I quickly hugged her and whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry Kar." When I pulled back she just stared at me, wide eyed and tears dripping off her chin.  
  
I walked to the door and shoved my shoes on. I didn't look back as I let myself out, shutting the door behind me, walking out into the cloudy outside.  
  
*******************  
  
~Dai~  
  
I don't know what happened; I had completely lost track of time. I was drifting in and out of my body, my mind seeming to race at 100 miles an hour.  
  
The feeling I had, this bliss. Like nothing mattered anymore. Everything was everything and nothing was something. I didn't remember the day, the events that occurred, the people I saw. All I saw was the sweet sweet bliss.  
  
It seems impossible to see a feeling, but I saw it. I saw it all. I saw the swirls and the colors. Oh, the colors! Everything seemed to be highlighted with a rainbow marker. I was the most amazing...  
  
*********************  
  
(a/n: yes, it sounds a little confusing, but remember: in norm pov, Davis=Teeks and TK=Dais. Okay! Back to the story!)  
  
Daisuke Motomiya wearily walked down the sidewalk, going nowhere in particular. As he trudged his way towards his apartment a slight drizzle began. By the time he reached his door, a downpour had begun and thunder could be heard, rumbling in the distance.  
  
When he opened to door, which was conveniently unlocked, the lights were out and he couldn't see anything. A sudden bolt of lightning flashed the room and Davis could see the shape of a tall, large man, menacing.  
  
All of a sudden he struck Davis, causing him to fall back against the wall. Davis didn't know what to think as his so-called 'father' grabbed his arm and twisted it.  
  
Davis cried out in pain and his father sneered, "Where were you?" Davis could only whimper as the adult stuck his alcohol-soaked face into his own. The man threw him the floor and tried to kick his son, laughing. The fallen boy reacted quickly, though, saving him from any further contact.  
  
Davis sprang to the door and ran out into the pouring rain. He looked back to see the shape of his father standing in the doorway and ran.  
  
**********************  
  
~Dai~  
  
My brain felt numb and sleepy, like I hadn't slept in a few days. I couldn't open my eyes, nor did I want to. But my mind was still racing.  
  
My thoughts were causing my head to spin and I tried to sit up. My head throbbed as I peeked my eyes opened a little. What I saw scared me shitless.  
  
It was TK, but only in face. The other half was, was that X-Veemon? What the hell?  
  
The TK/X-Veemon looked like it was crying. Why? I tried to see myself, raising my hands to my face. But what I saw were claws, claws with blood dripping off of them. I looked harder and saw that the blood was from my wrists.  
  
I was totally freaked out, wouldn't you be? But I was laughing. I was laughing and I didn't know why.  
  
I looked up to get another look at TK/X-Veemon, but he was gone. Now it was Malomyotismon, but I knew it really was my father. I could see kill kill kill kill in his eyes. And then I was scared.  
  
I tried to run away, crying out for TK, Veemon, anyone. I even tried calling out for Jun. Even her flustered face would give me some reassurance that I was dreaming.  
  
Wasn't I?  
  
I was then running through a dark forest, my father on my heels. All of a sudden an endless hole appeared in the ground below my feet and I fell through, falling falling. My eyes flashed with visions of a birthday, crying, and one day that I came home from school...  
  
And then nothingness.  
  
*****************  
  
~TK~  
  
I was scared, deathly scared. Who was that man? That couldn't've been Davis' father, could it've been?  
  
He hit me. He tried to break my arm and kick me. He was drunk and laughing. It-it didn't make any sense. And just when I thought the day couldn't get any worse, it just did. If that was Davis' dad, then, well, I don't know. Why? It just doesn't- arg. Headache.  
  
It was raining 'mons outside, lightning flashing every few minutes and thunder making the ground rumble. I was running for what seemed hours until I noticed that I didn't have a clue to where I was. Tired, I slowed down to a walk and glanced at my surroundings.  
  
I tried to look for anything familiar, but it was hopeless. The rain was completely distorting my vision and I was surprised that I hadn't already run into a light post or a building.  
  
Right when I was about to give up and find an ally to sleep in, someone called out in the rain.  
  
"Hey! Davis?" I turned to see this blurry yellow blob. "It that you Davis?"  
  
I didn't answer. All I remember is getting all dizzy and then I fell into the yellow thing and blacked out.  
  
***************  
  
"Is he gonna be alright?" Yamato Ishida worriedly looked down at his younger brother who was lying on his couch, out cold.  
  
"I really hope so." Sitting next to TK's sleeping body was Kari. There was a light of hope in her eyes (ST: Ha! A light of hope! Hee hee! () sorry...), but concern as well. "So, you said that he was just like this on your doorstep?"  
  
Matt sighed, "Yea. There was a knock and when I opened the door, there he was. I brought him in and he began to wake up. First he started laughing, and then he was screaming. He was saying, saying ...... things."  
  
Kari looked up at Matt's confused face. "What kind of things?"  
  
Matt stuttered, "I-I can't explain. It didn't make any sense. He was screaming for TK. And then Veemon. Then, when I tried to hold him still and calm him down, he started to cry out for Jun. He started crying, he-he whispered over and over..."  
  
Kari, perplexed as well, urged, "What?"  
  
Matt was near tears as he muttered, "He's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me."  
  
As Matt contained his sobs, Kari looked down at TK and brushed his hair out of his face, trying to hold the tears that were daring to come out of her own eyes. She quickly turned to Matt. "Are you sure? He was calling out to himself? And Veemon? And then Jun, Jun Motomiya? You're sure?" Matt nodded.  
  
Kari thought for a moment and mumbled, "But it's so bizarre. It's almost like he wasn't, that he was..." She gasped as she realized something.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
****************  
  
~Dai~  
  
My nightmare was over, I could feel the comfort of safety around me. But I was still worried that if I opened my eyes that my father would be there, waiting.  
  
"Davis?"  
  
I know that voice. I'd know that voice a mile away, anywhere. I tried to open my eyes. "Kari?" My voice was working, slowly. "Kari?"  
  
Sure enough, when I got my eyelids to work, there she was. She looked sleep deprived and worried. Where was I?  
  
"Davis, you okay?"  
  
I tried to sit up and steadily replied, "Yea, I think so. Wh-where am I? Wh- "I touched my aching head and was suddenly flooded with memories of what happened the day before.  
  
Shot, Stan, thongs, mall, hat, TK, me, not right.  
  
"Oops."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((TBC)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
ST: WHOO! Another cliffhanger!  
  
TK: Ooo. Like they don't happen.  
  
ST: Watch that smart-ass mouth of yours!  
  
(TK rolls his eyes)  
  
ST: So, I hope you liked this chapter. Review please! Oh, and please check out my new story, Boys of Summer. BOS is actually a lot better than this one......  
  
TK: Well, they are both lame so I don't know what you're trying to say.  
  
ST: Don't make me hurt you. Anywayz, laterz. Hey! Until then!  
  
(TBC)  
  
Dai: Review! 


	11. The Switch Day3 Part2: The Gatomons Outt...

A Walk in My Shoes  
  
ST: Okay, okay. This chapter is kinda short. Sorry. But I promise you, it's a laugh riot!  
  
TK: Oh ha ha ha.  
  
ST: Okay. Why are you still here?  
  
TK: Ummm... Can't remember?  
  
ST: You just don't have a life! That's it! Isn't it!?! HA!  
  
TK (blushing): That's not true! I have a life! I-I just can't remember...... it...... Oh god! I'm sad!  
  
ST: Yes, you are very sad. Now, as you mourn over your "not having a life"ness, on with the story!  
  
TK: *sob*  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((Chapter 11: Day 3/Part 2- The Gatomon's Outta the Bag)))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Ken woke up at 8:49 am. He was lying on his living room floor, a wool blanket wrapped around him. He sat up and looked at Davis, who was sleeping on the couch. Ken carefully touched Davis' forehead and smiled.  
  
Thank god, he thought. I didn't think his fever would ever go down. That's what gets from wandering around in the rain at 2 am.  
  
Suddenly Davis began to stir and Ken drew his hand away. The burgundy boy opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. "Wha happen?" he slurred as he slowly began to sit up.  
  
Ken got up and grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and gave it to Davis. He grabbed it and gulped it down, surprised that he was so thirsty. Ken laughed and began to explain.  
  
"Well, I was staring out the window, yes staring aimlessly into a thunderstorm, and I saw a familiar red-head. So, I threw on my poncho and caught up to you. You fainted out on the sidewalk and I drug you back to my place. It turns out you were delirious with a fever, which you got from walking around in the rain, without a jacket I might add."  
  
Davis stared bug eyed at Ken, trying to fully intake what the blue haired boy had just said. Just as Ken was about to question his friend why he was out, in the rain, at 2 am, with no destination, or known destination, the phone rang.  
  
Ken grabbed for the receiver that was lying on the side table next to the couch and pushed the speaker button. On the other line was Kari.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Yea?" Davis began to grow pale.  
  
"Is Davis there?" He gulped.  
  
"Yea, how'd you know?"  
  
"Okay, never mind that. I need you to bring him over to Matt's place. Dai should know the way, so just ask him for directions." After that a dial tone began to ring, signaling that Kari had hung up.  
  
Ken looked towards Davis and shrugged his shoulders. "What was that about?"  
  
Davis grew paler and quickly gave Ken a look that said, I do not know.  
  
"Well, you up to it?"  
  
Davis hesitated before slowly nodding his head.  
  
"I dunno. You just got over a fever, and you do still look a bit pale... Oh what the hell! Let's go."  
  
"Grrreat..."  
  
******************  
  
~ @ Matt's ~  
  
TK stared at the floor as Kari and Matt stared at him. There was a very uncomfortable silence as the three continued to stare, just as they had been staring for the past few hours.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Matt got up and opened it and in walked Ken and Davis.  
  
"Hey, sorry we took so long. Davis kept on window shopping and dragging his feet." Ken noticed the disheveled look on his friend's faces. "What's going on?"  
  
Kari walked up to Davis and stared into his eyes. "TK?"  
  
Davis swiftly turned and gave a death glare at TK. "YOU IDIOT!"  
  
"WHAT?" TK responded.  
  
"I KNEW YOU'D SCREW EVERYTHING UP! YOU DUMB ASS IDIOT!"  
  
TK slowly walked up to Davis, fury and horrible anger surging through both their bodies. TK muttered, "What'd you say Takashi?"  
  
Davis spat, "YOU-ARE-A-DUMB-ASS-ID-"  
  
TK suddenly tackled him at tried to deck him in the face. Matt and Ken quickly pulled them apart, with much effort.  
  
TK, struggling in Matt's arms, yelled, "This would've never happened if YOU HAD JUST WORN THE FREAKIN GOGGLES!!!"  
  
Davis broke loose from Ken's grip and yelled a war cry as he took TK down flat on his back. "GYAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Ken and Matt backed up and joined Kari as she watched the two boys throw punches at each other. The looks on their faces were priceless. It seems that the astonishment was too much for them.  
  
"You got a problem with me?"  
  
"Yea, I got a problem with you!  
  
PUNCH  
  
"What's your fucking problem Motomiya?"  
  
TACKLE  
  
"You smoke like a fiend!"  
  
"You don't even know what that means!"  
  
"Yes I do! Why would I use it if I didn't know what it meant?"  
  
"Cause you're an idiot!"  
  
ATTEMPTED KICK  
  
"So? You're too perfect!"  
  
"Yea, well you cut yourself whenever you face a problem you can't handle."  
  
PUNCH  
  
"So? Your mom ain't ever home!"  
  
"Well, you're in detention too much!"  
  
"So? You're a fag!"  
  
PUNCH  
  
"So? You couldn't get a girl if you tried! You're so washed up and decrepit that no one wants to date you! Even dudes! I think you're the most god awful ugly stupidly idiotic thing that ever landed on this earth!"  
  
"You ass..."  
  
Davis stuck his tongue out at TK as they heaved and panted. When they were about to go at it again, barrels loaded, Kari yelled, "STOP!"  
  
Davis and TK froze and turned to her. She sighed. "Please explain, cause we all really want to know WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"  
  
Davis and TK stared at her, blinking in disbelief. Suddenly, they broke out in snickers. "Kari! *snicker snicker* She swore!"  
  
The two boys earned themselves an 'I am going to hurt you real quick if you don't get to the info' glare from their "perfectly pictured princess" and immediately stopped.  
  
"Explain!"  
  
TK and Davis looked at each other and pointed.  
  
"Well, he-""Well, you see-"  
  
They gave each other dirty looks.  
  
"It's all HIS-""He's to blame-"  
  
A low growl could be heard. Finally Davis put a smug look on his face and put down his accusing finger. "Fine. If you want sooo much to tell our tall tale story, be my guest."  
  
"Hell no! You fag."  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
"ARG!"  
  
TACKLE  
  
"STOP!!"  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((TBC))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
ST: So, you like? Yes, it was pretty confusing, wasn't it? I'm sorry. There won't be much confusion anymore; the story is almost done.  
  
TK: *sniffles* Really?  
  
ST: Yup. There's only gonna be 18 in all. This is number 11. 7 more.  
  
TK: You can count! *clap clap*  
  
ST: Naw duh. Shut up! You don't have a life, remember?  
  
TK: *sob* Don't remind me!  
  
ST: Ha ha ha! I laugh at you! Well, please review.  
  
TK: *sob cry sniffle* Until next time... *sob*  
  
[tbc] 


	12. The Switch Day3 Part3: A Wasted Day

A Walk in My Shoes  
  
ST: Oh, boi.  
  
TK: What?  
  
ST: This is a revelation chapter.  
  
TK: Huh?  
  
ST: Never mind. Hey, did you ever remember what your purpose was?  
  
TK: Huh? Oh, yea! Umm, no.  
  
ST: OO-kay. Well, peples, please enjoy my story! I'm sooo happy that awalk has fans! Coolis!  
  
TK: Yep, on with the story.  
  
ST: Wait, I wasn't done!  
  
TK: Too bad. The people want to read your story, not your stupid author's notes.  
  
ST: True true. It only proves that I'm insane.  
  
TK: Yep yep yep. Now, on with the story!  
  
ST: Yes! Tally forth!  
  
(((((((((((((((Chapter 12: Day 3/Part 3- A Wasted Day))))))))))))))))))  
  
"What?"  
  
TK groaned and Davis glared at Ken. "What the hell don't you get?"  
  
Ken paused, thinking, and then said, "Everything."  
  
TK growled, "I'm him and he's me! I'm Davis, Daisuke, in Takashi's frigging body! Get it now?"  
  
Ken just stared.  
  
Matt and Kari just stared.  
  
"Dammit!" Davis said, pacing back and fourth, his arms waving in the air. "You wanted us to explain this-this curse, and we did! What more do you want from us? Now you're probably gonna put us in a mental institution. And when we go to our psycho group classes, STILL in each other's bodies, they're gonna ask, 'Why are you here? Are you afraid of people and being alone? Do you wet yourself every few seconds? Do you like to eat game pieces?' And I'll say, 'No. Were here cause my OWN BROTHER and friends didn't have enough faith and hope in us to believe the one simple, yet unbelievable, fact that DAVIS AND ME SWITCHED BODIES!!!"  
  
After TK's unnecessary, yet effective ranting, Kari smiled and said, "TK."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, I'd know that incisive ranting anywhere."  
  
Matt laughed and ruffled Dai's burgundy hair. "That's my lil' bro."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Kari walked up to Davis and peered into his eyes. "So, it was you?"  
  
Davis blushed and began to stutter. "Umm, er, uh-uh-uh... heh heh..."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
TK glowered, "What the hell you guys talkin' bout? What's with all the 'don't worry about it's?"  
  
Kari smiled, still looking at Davis, "Never mind."  
  
Ken said, "I still don't get it."  
  
**********  
  
~TK~  
  
Perfect. Just so damn perfect. Now my brother, Ken and Kari know. *sigh* I'm sure it would've happened eventually, though.  
  
I (yes, still stuck in Davis' crap-forsaken body) walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Ugg. I guess you haven't found the time to go grocery shopping there, bro."  
  
Matt gave me a weird look and shook his head. I closed the door and grabbed a decent looking glass and filled it with water and walked back to the couch. Matt was still looking at me funny, like I was something he had never seen before.  
  
"Okay, I understand that YOUR TK," Matt said as he pointed at me. He turned to face Davis (still in me) and said, "But how are YOU Dais?"  
  
Davis tried giving him his infamous 'go to hell' glare, but in my body it looked just plain oober creepy. Ken started to laugh and grabbed Davis' arm. "Now that's the Davis that I know."  
  
I sighed and chugged the entire glass that I was holding. Suddenly Davis cried out. "Dude! Don't do that! Do you want me to die?"  
  
I spluttered and stared at Davis, wide eyed. "Are you crazy?! It's only water."  
  
"Exactly!" What the hell? "I never ever drink THAT much water. After all that smoking you've been doing lately, which probably knocked off 10 years, now you're gonna drown me?"  
  
I got up and said, "Oh shove it Dai! At least I..."  
  
Matt cut me off. "Wait, you smoke?"  
  
Oh, g-r-e-a-t. Thanks a lot Davis. "So?"  
  
"Really?" Wonderful, just fucking wonderful. Everybody now thinks that I'm a freak.  
  
I stared to walk away, but Matt stepped in front of me. "Wait, what do you smoke?" He gave me a stern look. "You better not be on any drug or-"  
  
I snapped, "Or what? I'll end up like you? A fucking addict loser who doesn't have a life? Tsk, yea right."  
  
I pushed past him and walked into the unlit kitchen, empty glass of water still in hand. He followed.  
  
"Hey, Teeks." I ignored him as he tried to approach me, my back still facing him. "I just wanna say that-"  
  
He put a hand on my shoulder and began again, "I just wanna say, say that I've quit. For good." I turned to face him and saw the truth in his eyes. Ishidas can't lie that easily.  
  
"Really?" I was barely whispering. He nodded and said, "And I'm getting help." I almost started crying as I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. Feeling him return the hug tightly, the glass that I held slipped out of my hand, but I barely heard it shatter. All I could care about was that I had my brother back.  
  
*************  
  
~Dai~  
  
It was pretty hard not to cry. But it was sorta hard not to laugh, either. I mean, the whole revelation was great, yea, congratulations, but the hugging looked a bit weird. Hey, I'm not a huggy type of guy. And I sure don't look it either.  
  
I had to contain my snickers, seeing as their bare feet were inches away from the broken glass. I walked up to the two and pushed them to the right of the dangerous shards.  
  
"Oh crap. Thanks Dai." TK gratefully smiled at me as he and Matt pulled apart. The look in his eyes, my eyes, was that genuine look. What was that look? It seemed so damn appealing.  
  
Matt opened the cupboards under the sink and grabbed a small broom and dustpan. "Teeks, help me?"  
  
TK bent over and held the pan as Matt shoved the cracked glass into it with the broom, their eyes smiling at each other. Once again I saw it, that look.  
  
I just stood there, useless, as the two brothers cleaned up the mess. I couldn't take it. I stormed out of the kitchen. Kari and Ken turned to look at me, one of them called out, but I didn't hear. I didn't want to.  
  
I walked out the front door, slamming it behind me. I knew then what that look was, the connection that Takeru and Yamato shared. The safety, the brotherly love, the hope and friendship between them.  
  
I leaned against the wall of the hallway, slowly sinking down.  
  
Safety, love, trust, all I wanted, dreamed for. Jun was my sister, yes. But every time she attempted to show her love and trust, my father would beat her, too.  
  
My eyes began to water as I remembered her trying to save me from the pain I would feel. He would then beat her senseless, telling her that he'd kill her if she tried it again.  
  
And ever time he'd be angry with me, blame me for everything, she'd come in with warm water and bandages to help my wounds. And he'd then proceed to drag her out by her hair, going on about his threat over and over. It was like a skipping record. A continuous daily cycle.  
  
I'd beg her not to interfere, to spare her self and leave me in my pain, yet I'd wake up with my wounds bandaged and her face all bruised up.  
  
She loved me, dearly, but I never felt a safeness. He was always guaranteed to hurt me, and she couldn't do anything about it. Except love me and let herself be beaten too.  
  
TK slowly opened the door and shut it as he approached me. I didn't even notice the salty tears flowing out of my eyes and falling down my cheeks. I could feel a breakdown coming.  
  
"Dai, what's wrong?" he sat down beside me, trying to comfort me. I flung into his arms, grabbing him tightly as I began to sob hysterically.  
  
TK held me and rubbed my back. "Shhh, it's okay. It's okay Dai-chan."  
  
I must've drifted off, because all I saw after that was darkness.  
  
************  
  
~TK~  
  
I just wanted to hold him. It killed me to see him in such a state. He clung to my shirt, crying his poor heart out. I don't know what caused it, but he sure was fragile at the moment. All I could do was hold him.  
  
I sifted my fingers through his hair while my other hand held him tightly, slowly rubbing circles on his back. Soon, he sighed and let out on e last sob and I felt him relax. I knew he was sleeping when I heard his breathing slow back down.  
  
I began to get up gently, not wanting to stay out in the hallway, but he protested, crying out softly. "Dai, I won't let go, promise." I felt him clench tightly to my shirt as I lifted him and staggered towards the door. He leaned against me as I struggled with the doorknob, kicking the door open.  
  
Matt and Ken saw us and began to approach, but I stopped them. "Shh.."  
  
I dragged the tired Davis into Matt's room, gently lying him down onto the bed. When I tried to walk away, he grabbed my arm, eyes glancing up at me. "Please don't leave me."  
  
I saw tears beginning to well in his distraught eyes and sighed. Lying down next to him, he quickly snuggled up to me and held onto my arm gently.  
  
I looked up to see Matt, Ken, and Kari standing in the doorway. Matt smiled at me gently and I smiled back. They left Davis and me, closing the door behind them. Faintly I could hear Kari laugh, "I knew it!"  
  
That's right, I love this little boy.  
  
I gazed at Davis' face. I wondered if my face ever looked like it did right then and there; distressed, troubled, poignant, weary, saddened. I smiled a frown, knowing that I probably always looked like that. I held Dai closer, as if to help make all his fears go away.  
  
My eyes began to droop as my mind began to wander, my body barely noticing Dais releasing my arm and rewrapping them around my waist. I yawned and fell asleep, Davis enveloped in my arms.  
  
**********  
  
~Dais~  
  
I woke up in a dark room. I had a reely bad headache and my eyes felt all puffy. Had I been crying?  
  
Then I remembered: TK, Matt, hallway, hugs, holding, dragging.  
  
I heard a sigh and looked to my left to find what was keeping me so warm and safe. I saw my face and nearly shitted right then and there.  
  
Hey, it's not every day that you wake up beside yourself.  
  
I shifted uncomfortably since we were all tangled up in each other's arms. The only way I could ease myself was to craw closer to TK, which I didn't mind at all.  
  
I guess it woke him, cause his eyes began to flutter and he began to mumble. "Dai-chan?"  
  
"Mmmm." Dai-chan, hmmmm. Me like.  
  
"We aren't switched, are we?"  
  
I looked at his tightly shut eyes and smiled. TK was being so cute. Well, you know, as in like a kid. Kid-like, you know. Not like, you know...  
  
"No." I watched as he slowly opened his eyes and frowned.  
  
"I was really hoping..."  
  
"Yea, yea. Get up."  
  
He frowned again, apparently not wanting to comply. "Why?"  
  
I smiled sweetly at him and said, "I have to go."  
  
He blushed and mumbled an 'I'm sorry' and pulled away from me so I could get up and go.  
  
***********  
  
~TK~  
  
In an unusually good mood, I watched as he stumbled around, looking for the bathroom. He was so adorable, even if he wasn't in his own body.  
  
I topped to think about what I had just thought. Wait, Davis- being adorable- in MY body.  
  
Did I just call myself cute?  
  
I shook my head and smiled to myself. Oh well.  
  
I began to scratch my wrists unconsciously. I yelped in pain and stopped to see what had hurt me. A thin line of blood began to form over a reopened wound. I suddenly became very angry, then confused, then sad.  
  
When Davis came back into the room he saw me in my state and noticed my bleeding wrist.  
  
"Davis, please tell me why."  
  
Davis solemnly looked me in the eye and said, "How about everything?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He sat down next to me and began to put his head onto my lap and rubbed the bloody spot until it wasn't able to drip anywhere. "I'll tell you everything. If you tell me."  
  
I began to stroke his hair and asked, "Tell you what?" even though I knew what.  
  
"Everything." I smiled and nodded as he closed his eyes and began.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((TBC)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
ST: Well, that was cool. There we have it! Fluff. Oh God.  
  
TK: What?  
  
ST(getting all fluffy): Wasn't it just too cute for words?  
  
TK: Yea, uh huh. You tell yourself that.  
  
ST: Okay!  
  
TK: Anywayz, review if you want more or would like to say something. 6 more chapters till the end. Thank you God. Well, until then...  
  
[tbc] 


	13. What Is Happy?

A Walk in My Shoes  
  
ST: Ooo-kay. This is gonna be mucho depressing. I really screwed up these poor peoples' lives.  
  
TK: You've screwed up everything.  
  
ST: Nu uh! Lots a people really like this story! Thank you reviewers! I deeply appreciate all your comments!  
  
TK: Uh huh.  
  
ST: Hey! Quiet you, you, thing.  
  
TK: Nice come back.  
  
ST: Hey, leave me alone.  
  
TK: *sigh* Fine. On with the story.  
  
((((((((((((((((Chapter 13: What Is Happy?))))))))))))))))))))  
  
~Dai~  
  
When I was little, maybe 8, my mom and dad were real happy. Jun and me were like the perfect kids and my parents were like the perfect parents. Sure, we maybe made some mistakes, but we were all still happy.  
  
But then my grandmother died. I know, everybody has to die some time, but my mom wasn't ready for it.  
  
The first two years were the crying. At first, it was anything. Like if we were sick, or if I had fallen down and scraped myself, whatever. She'd automatically go into a crying fit and hold me like I was 4. it made me want to hide any wounds I had gotten, so she wouldn't cry over me.  
  
When I turned 11, my mom and dad threw me this really big birthday party. Since I was a "pre-teen", I wanted to light the candles myself. And because my mom was Miss Protector, I never knew how to hold a candle. It turned out that I held the candle so the flame was pointing down, causing it to burn faster. Before I knew it, my finger was burnt.  
  
When I cried out in pain, my mother stared bawling and kissing my hands. My father had had enough. Enraged, he made all my friends leave and grabbed me by my arm.  
  
My mother yelled at him, trying to make him stop, but he only held me higher and higher until I heard a pop.  
  
He dropped me and I crumpled to the floor. My mother tried to run to me, but my father would only kick me further away from her. I didn't cry. I didn't shout. I didn't do anything.  
  
My arm wasn't moveable and I couldn't feel anything. There wasn't any pain, but I was scared shitless that my dad would do it again.  
  
My mother kept persisting, trying to get closer to me, crying desperately to my father. He wouldn't let her, pushing her forcefully, telling her that I was just fine.  
  
They were at it for about an hour, me just lying on the floor. Then, my sister came home from being at her friend's house. My father instantly told her that I was trying to get the cookies out of the top cabinet and fell to the floor.  
  
My mother was still trying to help me, weeping hysterically. My father told Jun to ignore her and drag me to the hospital, that they'd be there in a while.  
  
I think Jun knew he was lying, but she wasn't one to question authority like my father. She picked me up and carried me the whole way, being extra tender with my arm. Luckily we lived pretty close to the local hospital.  
  
I remember the nurses jumping on us, asking too many questions.  
  
What happened  
  
Where are your parents  
  
How long  
  
How  
  
Who  
  
Why  
  
Where  
  
When  
  
The lights and the voices began to swirl and I saw no more. When I woke next, I saw my mother sitting beside me. I was in my bed and had this big brace thing around my shoulder and down to my elbow.  
  
I never really knew what happened to me. My mother wouldn't tell me, and my father wouldn't either. My dad took me out of the hospital right after I was treated, even though they recommended not to.  
  
After that, my mother wasn't so protective any more, but she always had tears in her eyes. Also, my father started to drink, heavily. He was almost never home after school and wouldn't come home until late in the night.  
  
My mother's condition only got worse and worse. She kept falling deeper into depression.  
  
Life got better when I became a digidestined. I had a purpose, a reason to be. And I could fall down and get a bruise with out my mother flinging her self onto me.  
  
But when I would come home late, I'd find her in her room, sobbing her heart out. I'd feel bad for leaving her alone, but I had to tend to my duties.  
  
My father, if and when home, would quickly become angered by her crying and would hit me or kick me so she would stop.  
  
About a year after we finally defeated Malomyotismon, it seems as though she had had enough. When I came home from school one day, I saw her. On the kitchen floor, blood everywhere.  
  
The police claimed that she must've been cooking when she suddenly decided that dying would be better. She took a carving knife and slit her wrists. It took her about two hours to die the doctors said, due to blood loss. It really had taken five years, and due to misery.  
  
My mother's death is what drove my father insane. He would spend every waking hour at the bars, only working small jobs when he needed the money, for more beer. He was always drunk.  
  
He blamed it on me, telling me that I was useless and that I had caused my mother's death. He would beat me senseless and I wouldn't say a word.  
  
I thought for a while that maybe I was to blame. That I was the reason that my mother died.  
  
I stared cutting, as if that would show that I was sorry and wanted to repay her for her pain. It's hard to explain, cause I wanted to die, but I was a coward and couldn't go through with it. I loved life, just not the one I was living. I felt as though I owed my mother.  
  
See? Confusing.  
  
I thought, maybe. Maybe... I don't remember what I was thinking.  
  
I guess I just didn't care.  
  
Maybe, I decided to live for my mother. And that's why I didn't want to die. It's hard. To explain.  
  
But that's how it is.  
  
**********  
  
TK sat, pale faced and devastated. He wasn't expecting, all of that.  
  
"You-you, lost your mom? I-I never, I didn't... Oh god, I-"  
  
Davis wiped a few tears that clung to his face and shook his head at the stuttering blonde. "It's okay. It was a long time ago."  
  
TK blinked. "What? She died when you were, what? Thirteen?" Nod. "My god Davis! That's huge! How come you never told me, or any of us for that matter? My god..."  
  
Davis merely shrugged his shoulders. He bent his head, ashamed a little. Then he heard sniffling. Looking up, he saw that TK was crying.  
  
"Hey! Don't you dare cry for me. I-I, just stop..."  
  
TK gave him a look of confusion. "Davis, I care. You, you. And I-I"  
  
"Hey, care for me, just don't cry, kay?"  
  
TK thought for a moment before sighing and wiping his own tears away. "Alright. My turn."  
  
Davis hesitated. "Are you sure?"  
  
TK nodded. "Hell yea am I sure. A deal's a deal. Are you ready?"  
  
Davis nodded as the blonde prepared his story.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((TBC)))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
(ST dodges various hard objects that are being thrown at her)  
  
ST: I'm sorry! Did I go too far? But you've gotta admit, it all kinda fits in so perfectly, huh?  
  
TK: If you like sad sadistic stories like this one.  
  
ST: ......  
  
TK: Oh, I forgot, you do.  
  
ST: It's actually quite funny! I'm a happy person who loves depressing stories! Isn't that funny?  
  
TK: It's depressing, actually.  
  
ST: Pshhh, whatever.  
  
TK: *groans*  
  
ST: Well, please review.  
  
TK: Until next time...  
  
[tbc] 


	14. The Forgotton One

A Walk In My Shoes  
  
ST: Whooo... The other depressing chapter.  
  
TK: Very.  
  
ST: Hmmm?  
  
TK: I said very. I was agreeing with you.  
  
ST: Really? You? Agreeing with me? Yea right.  
  
TK: Whatever.  
  
ST: Oh, just answering an interesting question I received from one of my reviewers (thankx by the way, all you reviewers! You make my day!) : Why haven't they switched back yet?  
  
Answer: Well, there's more to the story besides 'Oh our lives are shit, so we switch, bond, fall in love, then switch back.' One prob: THEIR LIVES ARE STILL SHIT! So, obviously they're gonna do something about it! ............ Awww, crap! I just gave away the next part.  
  
TK: And you came off really really rude.  
  
ST: Omigod! You're right! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I was just explaining! Ohhhh! SORRY!  
  
TK: Like, omigod, shut the fuck up.  
  
ST: Tsk. Now that was rude.  
  
TK: Like I care. On with this damn story!  
  
((((((((((((((((((Chapter 14: The Forgotten One))))))))))))))))))))  
  
~TK~  
  
My parents divorced when I was about five. Sure, it's pretty common to see split families now a days, but it doesn't mean the pain is going to lessen.  
  
I didn't get to see my father or big brother much, my mom moved too far away. But still close enough to torment us.  
  
My mother always wanted to prove herself, try to show everyone how great she could become even though she was a single mother. I was like a badge. Sometimes she polished me, sometimes she scorned me. Like, 'oh look how far I've come, even though I am not married, have a son (a son! Those are, like, a lot more high maintenance than girls, believe it or not!) and I don't get child support. Wheee!' And I'm not kidding. I've heard her say it. Well, not the wheee part, but same difference!  
  
For three years she raised us from the dumps, getting promotion after promotion. Then, the summer when us chosen were taken to the digital world, she got slightly demoted.  
  
She said that I caused her undue stress, which caused her to fall behind, and BAM, demotion. She then proceeded to tell me that children should be seen and not heard. Oh, and get this. She blamed the near destruction of the worlds on my "mischievousness". Nice, mom. I was only eight for Christ's sake!  
  
And the next six years didn't get any better. By the time I was 12 and started getting involved in sports, she was waaay too busy to come to any of my games.  
  
She made up for it, though. When I'd come home she'd give me cold hard cash. I'm talkin 10s and 20s.  
  
Soon, it came to a point that I never saw her. If the laundry needed to be done, or we needed more milk, I'd find these little post-it notes stuck to the fried with cash attached to them.  
  
Hey, I didn't mind. It was like a really big allowance. A daily allowance. But the notes became more and more frequent and I started to forget that I even had a mother. Well, not really, but it was like, I dunno, we just so happened to live together. And she gave me cash. Cool or what? No lectures, on rules, no limits. Every teen's dream, huh?  
  
Nope.  
  
I must've been about 13 when I first thought of killing myself.  
  
'This would make her stay home,' I'd say to myself when I'd tie electric extension to my bedroom door or teetered on the edge of my balcony.  
  
But I could never bring myself to do it. I had written countless letters and even had my last will and testament all filled out. But then my plans would fall through.  
  
I wanted to see her change. I wanted her to tell me how sorry she was. I wanted to see her cry, for me and not for some stupid thing that happened at work.  
  
I love her, yes, but she wasn't my mother anymore. She was Nancy Takashi, Top Editor of Odiaba's top newspaper, hard working woman, divorced, guardian/parent of one.  
  
I had seen it so many times on her résumés, bios, and in people's reviews. Guardian/parent of one. Guardian is even first. Feh, some guardian, if you ask me. She was a guardian of one, and I a badge/maid/burden to her.  
  
I had no one to talk to about my day, or some one to hold me if I was tired and stressed. I was alone.  
  
I couldn't go to my friends. What's the point in that? They wouldn't understand.  
  
I tried going to my brother, but when he turned 17, he was always on something. Have you ever tried to have a conversation with a jacked up stoner who keeps mumbling incoherent nothings? Not fun.  
  
I never got to know my father. He turned out to be a workaholic too. Anyways, it would've been pointless. We never "bonded".  
  
After realizing that I had no one, I decided to fuck everyone. I had myself, right? I thought that I could take care of myself, like I had been doing for years. Anyways, who could've helped me? I had fallen so low and disclosed, sucked into my own darkness.  
  
That's when Stan showed up. He'd heard that Mr. High and Mighty Buyer Ishida had a lil' bro.  
  
He approached me at a party I just so happened to attend. It was a high schooler party, but I would fit in just fine because I was 'Matt's lil bro'.  
  
So, Stan caught me in a corner. He offered me speed. I took it.  
  
God, it was like everyone had ever said and more. I had energy, I could bounce around even though I was exhausted, I had this happy feeling even though I really was depressed.  
  
Of course, at 13 I didn't have the money to pay for it. Sure, my mom would drop me a few 20s a day, and Stan gave me a weeks supply to start me up, but that shit really catches up with you.  
  
Stan told me that dealing would be easy, and I was too jacked up to care at the moment. All I wanted was more.  
  
All the high schoolers used to know me as "Ishida's lil bro". But now I was "Ishida's lil bro who has connections". Sure, it gave me a really bad rep, but getting the drugs was all I cared about, all I thought about.  
  
You're probably wondering how the others never found out. Well, by the time I really started to get into it, everyone who was in high school was off to collage or some thing awfully close. Not that they'd really care, really. I mean, all the older knew about Matt's addiction, so why'd they be shocked to see little TK down the same road?  
  
My other friends never suspected, but for different reasons. I'd sneak out at night (which really wasn't that hard since my mother wouldn't ever notice) and hang out at the parties. No one at the middle school went, so unless they had older siblings into the crap, they were oblivious to my new world. Oh, and I never got totally jacked up when at school. Too easy to get caught. And I always went clean during basketball season.  
  
But I still always had debts to be paid, regardless if I had recently bought some for myself or not. Son I was dealing acid, speed, cocaine, anything that Stan could get into my hands. I'd sneak out, get to the party, chill for a bit, take my uppers (Stan had me on every upper he had, more than I could name or remember), and then deal the crowds. My life had turned into this giant thrill.  
  
Of couse, it didn't last. The end came in February. One night Stan completely screwed me over. I don't exactly remember much, but, of course, I was totally high. But still self-conscious enough to remember what was said and basically what happened, although it's a bit fuzzy, and only half of the situation.  
  
We were at a rave. Raves were cool. All the music, the energy, the drugs. It was the coolest. But, anyways, Stan pulled me out for a second. I thought he was gonna check up on me and gather his precious cash. But then I was backhanded.  
  
He demanded that I pay him 750, right then. That I was falling behind on my payments.  
  
I didn't understand. I had paid him every bill that I was given by buyers and all the cash I got from my mother. I told him this and he laughed in my face.  
  
Apparently, all the money I made and paid wasn't enough to keep up with the new prices that were appearing on the market.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore, my mind couldn't process what was happening and I blacked out.  
  
I woke up the next morning at about 3 am in the alley behind my apartment. I had been beaten senseless, even though I was probably already jacked up enough to be senseless.  
  
I didn't mind Stan kicking me to the curb. The uppers were starting to fade their effect on me anyways, and that would've lead to heavier shit. Although I'm sure that if I stayed I would've accepted them.  
  
But, with that fucked up chaos out of my life, the only immediate problem was my addiction. So, I picked up smoking.  
  
Stan was a waste of 8 months. 8 months of my life down the fucking drain. I told myself that I was going to move on, get better. Yea right.  
  
The night that Stan threw me out, my mother didn't even notice my absence. Come to think of it, she never knew or suspected the late night parties or if I came come completely high. But, of course, I had tons of time to think of that. Being home alone a lot gives you that "benefit".  
  
So, once again I was enveloped in my darkness, my abyss of nothingness, that god damned swirling vortex of nothingness. I was depressed all the time, not only from the loss of drugs and the loss of my "mother", but that no one noticed or cared.  
  
I had been forgotten, become this nothing. A void. And I didn't do anything about it but get sucked deeper and deeper into it.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((TBC))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
ST: So? Whatcha think? Just four more chapters.  
  
TK: Thank god.  
  
ST: Now, FYI: Davis experience physical (the beating) and mental/psychological (his father blaming it all on him) abuse. TK got emotional (his mother not being there for him) and drug abuse. Sad, huh? Just knowing that there are more than one ways of abusing your child.  
  
TK: How do you know this?  
  
ST: It's just a sick sad world out there TK! Protect yourself! *sob*  
  
TK: Okaaay. You need to chill.  
  
ST: You're right. Please review.  
  
TK: Until then...  
  
[tbc]  
  
okay, I have this really cool fan who asked why Dai isn't in my muse conversations anymore. So, since I'm too lazy to fix all the above, I've started this really weird, but totally cool kinda omake! Enjoy! ~ST  
  
{DAI'S ADVENTURES PART 1}  
  
Dai: Hi everybody!  
  
Everybody: Hi Doctor Nick! (a/n: if you watch the Simpsons you get this)  
  
Dai: Hee hee! I'm sneaking behind the scenes to see what ST and TK are up to.  
  
(Dai peeks into a door that leads to a room that is dimly lit. It's too shadowy to see much, but he can barely make out a chick and a dude in a Gillian hat.)  
  
Dai: Shhhh, be bwery bwery quiet. I'm awthorwes and muwse huntin'!  
  
ST: Ah ha! We have it now, TK, don't we?  
  
TK: Have what?  
  
ST: Duhh! The perfect way to cut 'em up!  
  
TK: Do we have to? I really like 'em.  
  
ST: How much?  
  
TK: A lot, lot.  
  
ST: Really?  
  
TK: Yea.  
  
Dai (whispering): They must be talking about me! Cutting me up? What the hell...  
  
ST: Well, well. I always knew you were funny. Not ha ha funny, either.  
  
TK: Whatever.  
  
ST: So, lets get rid of 'em!  
  
TK: Fine.  
  
Dai: *gasp*(whispering) Get rid of, me?  
  
ST: How should we do it?  
  
TK: Quick and fast. I do have this thing for 'em, you know.  
  
ST: Nah! Slow and painful is mucho better.  
  
TK: Fine, whatever.  
  
Dai: (whispering): Oh, crap! I'm outta here.  
  
(Dai runs away.)  
  
TK: Hey, it's kinda dark in here. Let's turn on this lamp.  
  
(The room is now fully visible. You see TK and ST standing over a ......... sandwich!)  
  
ST: Turkey and lettuce! My fave!  
  
TK: Yea, yea. Let's get this over with.  
  
ST: Dude, do you really have a crush on this here sandwich?  
  
(TK shrugs) TK: I like food, kay?  
  
ST (rolling eyes): Just another Joey. (a/n: Friends fans, here you go.) Well, yummy food, here we go!  
  
(ST divides the sandwich and they both have a lovely lunch/brunch.)  
  
{end of DAI'S ADVENTURES PART 1} 


	15. The Game Plan Part 1: Burn Baby Burn

A Walk In My Shoes  
  
ST: Okay, here it is! 15 out of 18 done! WHOO!  
  
TK: Snaps for SenTay (snaps)  
  
ST: (bowing) thank you! I'd like to give a shout out to all my reviewers! You make my day! You dudes ROCK! Like, yea! BOO YA!  
  
TK: Power to the people.  
  
ST: Hey, you could be happy, kay?  
  
TK: But I'm not the happy person. We've been through this already.  
  
ST: Shush. Anywho, thanks to all you readers! 60 reviews and counting! Thank you for the flowery chocolates, compliment, advise/comments and love! I love you all! Do you love me? Of course you do!  
  
TK: Uh um. Excuse her, she's a schizo.  
  
ST: Am not!  
  
TK: Yes you are. Oh, by the way, people love the story, not you. Sorry.  
  
ST: Shut up! I hate you!  
  
TK: No you don't.  
  
ST: (sighs) You're right. You're just too damn cute. DAMN YOUR CUTENESS!  
  
TK: (winks) Yea, I know. World be damned.  
  
ST: Anywayz, thanks also to DK! Duckie, you reading? I'm sorry bout your story getting taken down! It's not fair. It was good, if short and unfinnished. And there wasn't shit wrong with it! (sobs)  
  
TK: (rolls eyes) On with the story...  
  
(((((((((((Chapter 15: The Switch: Day 4/ Part 1: The Game Plan: Part 1- Burn, Baby Burn))))))))))  
  
TK  
  
That night was a hard one. I had never ever told anyone anything that had ever happened to me. But it felt good. Real good.  
  
We spent the late hours holding each other and crying. It was so, amazing? No, it was so, comforting, knowing that there was someone that I could talk to and cry with.  
  
The next morning, well, it was what would change everything......  
  
Davis got up and stretched. He smiled as he watched TK rub his eyes and slide off the bed.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
TK looked at him and shook his head. "Actually, I have a brilliant idea."  
  
Davis raised his eyebrows. "Oh, an idea? How so?"  
  
TK simply grinned.  
  
Matt woke to the sound of a clatter. He got off the armchair and walked toward the kitchen, the source of the noise. On the floor he found a piece of paper and a small magnet. He picked up both and read the note.  
  
Dear Friends and Family,  
We are sorry to run out on you. Please don't look for us.  
We have some unfinished business to take care of.  
We are sorry, but this is the only way.  
  
Matt began to tremble and the paper slipped out of his hand. He ran back into the living room and woke the sleeping Ken and Kari.  
  
Kari rose from the couch and Ken sat up on the floor. Matt, in a state of panic, began to stutter and cry out. Kari quickly ran to his side. "Matt," she asked him, trying to calm him. "What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
He blubbered, "T-T-Takeru an-an Dai!"  
  
Ken stood beside Kari and said, "What about them? Are they okay?"  
  
Matt began to wave his arms around in attempt to explain himself. "N-No! They- they're gonna k-k-kill themselves!"  
  
Kari's face drained all its color and Ken ran to the bedroom. Sure enough, it was empty.  
  
Dai  
  
"Hey, Dai, do you think that this is gonna work?"  
  
I looked over to TK, staring out into the sky. I sighed as I kicked at some clumps of sand. I still don't know what had lured us to the beach.  
  
We had stuck the note onto the fridge for Matt and left as quietly as possible. Then, we unspokenly walked to the shore. Not that I minded.  
  
I turned to him and answered truthfully, "Maybe."  
  
I honestly did think maybe. My idea was that if we helped each other through our problems, we would switch. It seems reasonable enough, doesn't it?  
  
Well, I had thought so.  
  
Our plan was:  
  
Help TK.  
  
Help Me.  
  
Get the hell outta here.  
  
Since the only way I could be helped was to confront my father, I was fine with TK being first.  
  
"Dai." I turned to see him playing with some sand. "You ready?"  
  
I nodded my head and he stood up and brushed the sand off his hands. "Okay, let's go."  
  
I followed as TK walked away from the beach. I didn't know what TK needed help with, but I'd follow him to the edge of the earth.  
  
After hearing each other's stories, something must've linked us, cause at that moment, we knew that we needed each other. Not only so that we could get switched back, but for something more, something that we couldn't quite pinpoint yet.  
  
"You coming?" I looked up from my thoughts to see that I was lagging behind. I smiled and walked faster, easily catching up.  
  
"You know it."  
  
TK  
  
I knew what I had to do, we had to do. I also knew that Davis didn't want to deal with his "problems" yet, so we headed towards my house. I wanted to just hurry up and get my crap done.  
  
We hurriedly ran all the way to my apartment door. I slowly opened it and Davis cautiously said, "Hello? Mom?" No answer.  
  
I strolled in and looked at the fridge. The stupid little yellow scrap of paper read:  
  
Gone for workshops  
Be back by tomorrow  
Call if emergency  
  
My eyes screamed anger as I clawed the yellow note off the fridge and ripped it into tiny shreds. I picked up the fallen pieces and crammed them into the trash.  
  
Davis watched as I dragged the trashcan into my room.  
  
"Keru?" He slowly approached me as I lifted up my mattress. "What- what are you doing?"  
  
I ignored him and bushed away the sheet that was hiding four folders. I grabbed them and shoved them into the can. Davis sat at my desk and watched as I carried the trashcan to the balcony door. I was about to open it when a folder was snatched from the basket.  
  
"What is it?" Davis was standing next to me, about to open the black folder. I didn't even bother to ask how he got up that fast.  
  
"Just stuff."  
  
Davis gave me a look of uncertainty and stepped back. "Dai, what are you doing?"  
  
He grinned and opened the folder. I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to the door. Like I would care if he read it or not. I had four folders. One had my will, one held my collection of suicide note, one was a bunch of bull about life and crap, and one was like a journal.  
  
Davis just so happened to pick the gripes about life.  
  
"Let's see. '10 reasons to die'...... Dude! What the hell is this?"  
  
I slid open the patio door and threw the trashcan out onto the balcony. I then walked over to see what he was holding up.  
  
"Oh, that." I picked the paper from his hand and grazed over the words.  
  
"Okay... 'Number 10, the world is plagued with lowly losers. Number 9, no one cares about the plagued world. Number 8, no one cares about me..."  
  
I looked up to see Dai's response. His face was a little awestruck, more shocked than anything.  
  
"Wh-when?" I smiled to myself, knowing why he was reacting that way. "Wh- when did you-you write th-that?" he stammered.  
  
I skimmed to the bottom where the date and my name were written. "Hmmm, bout two weeks ago."  
  
Davis quickly grabbed it back and enthusiastically read the rest.  
  
"'Number 7, my mom's a bitch.' Ouch. 'Number 6, I'm bi.' Dude. '5, we live in a world where fags are evil.' Whatever man, you're not evil. '4, I'm alone.' Dude, no you're not! '3, I'm in love'" He looked at me. "Who?" I glared and he continued. "'2, I'm in love with someone who will never love me back.' Oh, owchie. And, 'Number one, Life Sucks and Then You Die.'"  
  
He looked at me, amused, before sliding out the paper into the folder. He picked out another and read:  
  
"My life sucks. It sucks like the black hole in my heart-"  
  
I panicked, knowing what was written on that damned paper. I tried to grab it away, but since I was in Davis' body, he was the taller one.  
  
"Davis!" I reached towards the scrawled paper as he shoved his free hand into my face, pushing me back.  
  
"Don't you dare Motomiya! That's private property!"  
  
He laughed and continued to read it out loud.  
  
"'My life sucks. It sucks like the black hole in my heart sucks at my soul. I can't live like this any longer. The pain and loneliness is killing me inside. There's nothing here for me. Nothing lowly enough for bacteria bottom of your shoe crap like me.  
  
"'But then I think of my friends and family and cry. I don't really want to die. I may scream it and scratch it on paper millions of times. But I really want to live. Yet, it seems hopeless cause of the dirt that's on my shoulders. My horrid past and the disgusting things that I've done have left me to my fate of feeling like I don't deserve the light of day nor the dark. But what would the people I love think when they found me dead?  
  
"'My mother may leave me at home all alone, forget to food shop when we need to, and show her 'love' by throwing money at me, but I love her. I do want her to see her mistakes, to see how damaged, lost and in need of guidance I am, but I don't know how, besides death. Maybe, someday...  
  
"'Then there's Kari. I don't know what I'd do without her. I love her dearly. She's been there for me no matter what. But even the light that radiates from her can't chase away the darkness that constantly surrounds me.  
  
"'And then there's him. The boy with the burgundy hair all spiked up. Just like his personality. He can always somehow make me smile, even at my lowest. Even though I'm this tainted, ex-druggie, pessimistic, suicidal, thing and I know that he'd never ever like me more than a very good friend, even if he were gay. But I wish I could just tell him how wonderful he is and how much I care. I'm sure that it might take a while to explain, but maybe...  
  
"'Maybe he could love me too, despite all of the above. Maybe we could be together, even for just a day. Maybe just maybe.  
  
"'Just maybe I'll wake up again tomorrow just to see his always smiling face. And maybe I will stop thinking of different ways to die, and decide to live for him. But until then...'"  
  
I stopped trying to stop him when he got to the "him" part. It was pretty much hopeless at that point. He would know how pathetic I was and that I was so piteously in love with him. Davis might act and look it, but he isn't that stupid.  
  
So, I guess it was denial that caused him to say, "Dude, Teeks, that's deep. So who's the lucky guy?"  
  
I just stared at him as he rushed through names. "Okay, very good friend. Tai? No, ick! Izzy? He's got kinda spiky hair. Ewww, never mind. How about Ken? In his Kaiser look? Naw, you don't go for the evil style. Do you?"  
  
I kept staring as he waited for an answer or hint. As his face changed from eagerness to confusion, he started to point to himself and squeaked, "Me?"  
  
I grimly smiled and quickly turned away, knowing that my face would be flushed red. I felt him come up behind me and say, "Uh, Keru. Let's hurry up, kay?"  
  
I turned back around and watched him gather the folder in his arms. "Okay," I answered. I tried to take the folder away, but he firmly resisted.  
  
"What are you gonna do with this?"  
  
I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out my lighter. Davis' face panicked and he raced out to the balcony, pulling the other three folders out of the trash.  
  
"No way man! You can't burn these!"  
  
I gave him a skeptical look as he hugged the folders defensively.  
  
"Well," I suggested. "Do you want them? Cause I think that they're crap."  
  
"Really? You'll let me have them? Coolis!" He smiled widely and started to rummage through the folders, admiring my work.  
  
I was utterly shocked. They were only rants and moans about life, the world, death and me. Davis was acting as if they were worth millions.  
  
Plus, why the hell didn't he freak on me!?! I just placed my bare heart out in front of him, basically telling him that I loved him. Did I worry for the past two years for nothing? Did he maybe feel the same?  
  
But I had no time to think about this. We had a job that needed to be done. We had to get everything finished, everything together and leave before nightfall. Then, once we were away and back to normal, would I ask him.  
  
"Okay," I said, brushing past him and back onto the patio. "Let's move on, shall we?" Grabbing one of the many yellow post-it notes from the sea of excuses, I flicked on the lighter and held it up to my mom's note from two weeks ago (Meeting with head of office. Back at 2. Call if emergency), letting it catch fire and begin to curl up before throwing both items into the trash. Soon the whole trash was a blaze and small snapping noises could be heard.  
  
As Dai watched the notes crumple and burn, I ran into the house and out to the living room. Slamming open the side table drawer, I grabbed my mother's entire stash of cigarettes and walked back to my room. Davis began to speak, but I shushed him.  
  
He watched as I threw them in, pack by pack. Davis suddenly ran out. I waited, watching in pleasure as the cigarettes quickly shriveled. He came back in seconds, holding three packets of post-it notes. I smiled gratefully as I took them and threw them in too.  
  
Dai  
  
He loves me?  
  
My thoughts clouded my eyes for a moment. I had never thought of him that way, ever. I knew he cared, but because he was TK, always caring. That's just something that you'd expect from him.  
  
I didn't want to crush him, I didn't want to break his heart.  
  
I shook my head and said to myself, I didn't love him. It was as simple as that.  
  
Sure, TK was, is, a great guy. Smart, ambitious, nice thoughtful, determined, artistic, and really attractive. But, you know, if I were gay. And, but, you know, I'm not. So...  
  
I shook my head, frowning this time.  
  
But I couldn't not tell him though. I guess I'd have to wait until we switched to lay it on him softly. Besides, how could I tell myself that I don't love him that way?  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((TBC)))))))))))))))))))))  
  
ST: Oh boi. The angst is getting to me.  
  
TK: You made me, um, how you say, FREAKY!  
  
ST: Dude, you've ALWAYS been freaky.  
  
TK: Oh.  
  
ST: Just an explanation for TK's "freakiness." He's a writer, kay? I'm one myself and understand the words that he wrote.  
  
TK: Uh, you wrote them.  
  
ST: Hmmm, you're right. Well, explanation is done! Carry on and review! And remember, 3 more left!  
  
TK: 'Til then...  
  
[tbc]  
  
{THE ADVENTURES OF DAI PART 2}  
  
Dai: Heyas! Today we're gonna rummage through ST's stuff just for the hell of it!  
  
(Sits down at her messy desk and picks up tons of papers.)  
  
Dai: Hmmm, CD's, notes, books, notebooks, empty bottle of Dr. Pepper.  
  
(Suddenly Dais hears a voice, telling him that someone is approaching the room)  
  
ST: Yea! Duckie, there's this one part where Daisuke is at the pool and he falls in and turns into Dark and then he's all like, oh shit! It's awesome! And he's sooo hot! No, not Dark! Daisuke! And he's in eight grade! 14! Perfecto! If, you know, manga characters could come to life.  
  
(PAUSE)  
  
ST: Yes, dude. I know that you'd tackle Dais if he were real. But then I'd tackle Daisuke if HE were real! Yep. Kays. Oh, did I tell you about...  
  
(ST leaves room and Dais is alone)  
  
Dai: (sighs) I'm confused. Are you? Maybe I should just stay out of things that aren't mine.  
  
(Dais leaves.)  
  
{END OF TAOD}  
  
Oh, by the way, have you dudes ever heard of DN Angel? There's this guy named Daisuke in it who looks almost exactly like Dais! And almost the same personality. It's real good. Oh and my buddy DK is in love with the Digimon Dais. She told me to tell you that. Laterz! Oh, review! 


	16. The Game Plan Part 2: The Unexpected

A Walk In My Shoes  
  
ST: Here she is folks! 16 out of 18. The big climax. This is the big hit. Yep.  
  
TK: Well don't give it away. Pshh, you're such a dumb ass.  
  
ST: I'm sure. NOT!  
  
TK: (rolls eyes)  
  
ST: Anywho, thankx for the reviews, the chocolate roses, the love! I love love. Don't you? Yes, that's why you'd LOVE to give me the love that I love! Yup yup!  
  
TK: Like I said, she's a dumb ass.  
  
ST: Hey, I created you!  
  
TK: And I'm ashamed of that.  
  
ST: Yadda yadda yadda. On with the story!  
  
(((((((((Chapter 16:: The Switch: Day4/Part 2-The Game Plan: Part 2—The Unexpected))))))))))  
  
Matt was becoming frantic, so frantic that he began to panic severely.  
  
"Where could they be? My god, it's all my fault! They're gonna die! We've gotta find them! We've gotta stop them!"  
  
Kari was on the phone. "Tai, you need to get here quick!" PAUSE "No, I can't explain. Just get to Matt's ASAP." PAUSE "As soon as possible, Tai." PAUSE "Okay, bye."  
  
She put the phone back onto the receiver and turned to Matt. She lightly grabbed his arm and assured, "Matt, it's gonna be okay. I called Tai and he'll be here in a bit. 10 minutes the least."  
  
She got him to sit down on the couch when the front door opened and slammed shut. Ken raced into the living room, panting.  
  
"Did you find them?" Kari asked unsurely. Ken shook his head and Matt stood back up. As Matt began to pace, Ken sat down in his place.  
  
"I couldn't find them on any bridges or anything. I tried the soccer fields, school basketball courts and even the beach. Nothing." Ken shook his head again.  
  
Kari suddenly asked, "Did you check TK's place or Dai's?"  
  
Ken thought for a moment and Matt halted when he shook his head no. Matt was nearly out the door when he heard it knock. Almost crying out in joy, he flung it open. "Tak- Tai?"  
  
Tai walked in briskly and smiled at the hyperventilating blonde. "S'up Yama? Kari said quick, so here I am. Would've taken longer if I wasn't already at the bookstore. You know that it's only three blocks aw-"The brunette was utterly shocked when Matt threw himself onto Tai and began to cry hysterically. Tai quickly glanced at Kari.  
  
Near tears herself, she got right to the point. "We think that TK and Davis are going to kill themselves."

* * *

Davis and TK stood at #213 for 5 minutes, waiting. Everything was ready. All of TK's stuff was packed back at his place. He had all his money that he'd collected over the months in his bags and a map for further reference. All they really needed was Davis' problem solved and a bag of his clothing and then they'd be off. Forever.  
  
TK sighed heavily and reached for the handle. Suddenly, Davis' hand was placed upon the nervous blonde's. As TK slowly gazed into Davis' eyes, he shivered. The tanned redhead had a sincere look of confidence, hope, trust and love.  
  
TK couldn't've been anymore assured. As Davis lifted his hand, TK closed his eyes and turned the doorknob.  
  
The door creaked eerily as light flooded into the inflorescent apartment. TK gulped and slowly peered in.  
  
"JUN!" TK shrieked and ran inside. Before Davis could slip in with his blonde compadre, the door slammed into his face.  
  
"Dai! Open the door!" He tried pounding, but nothing happened.  
  
Then he heard a cry of pain and an evil laugh. No, Davis thought. He juggled with the doorknob, trying frantically to open it.  
  
Abruptly, it gave in and Davis tumbled in on his hands and knees. The door slammed in behind him. Before he could think, Davis was kicked and then pulled up.  
  
He couldn't help but think, Oh shit.

* * *

Tai slammed onto the brakes when they reached the Takashi's apartment complex. Matt practically flew out of the car and towards the entrance.  
  
Tai, Kari and Ken followed up the stairs, down the hallway, and through the open door. They looked around to see two duffle bags on the couch, Matt sitting next to them with a few sheets of paper in his hands. His hands were shaking almost to the point that he was close to dropping them.  
  
Kari came up behind him and gasped. She quickly read out loud:  
  
"July 20-  
  
Today I almost did it. It was a Saturday and, as usual, mom wasn't home. I grabbed the cutting knife from the kitchen and stared at it for hours it seemed. It looked so tempting. But then the phone rang. Oh well, maybe tomorrow..."  
  
Kari's voice began tremble and fade at the end of the writing. Matt was crying as he said, "here" and shoved another into her hands.  
  
"Jan 1-  
  
Another year, another year to be alone. Sometimes I wish things were better. Maybe the speed makes things worse. But when I'm jacked up, I'm so alive and active. Stan calls them uppers and they sure do live up to their name. Like Ecstasy: it's a heavenly nirvana. But I'm starting to think that maybe these drugs are gonna get me into trouble someday. Like last night, when I was selling some acid to these high schoolers, one suggested for him and me to "Go fuck." He was really serious and began to scare me when he stopped coaxing and almost stared forcing me towards a room. Luckily Stan came out of nowhere and asked him what the hell he was doing. The guy, totally high, told him it all for Stan to mind his own business. Stan then said that "I belonged to him" and that he would have to pay for that type of crap. Thank all that's fucking holy that the dude had spent all his cash on drugs. Maybe I should get out now, before Stan does put me up for prostitution. I don't think I'd object that much, though, as long as I got jacked up..."  
  
Matt was sobbing in Tai's arms when Kari's blurry eyes lifted from the discolored paper. Ken took the paper from her and pulled her into his arms, his face pale and sullen. Kari suddenly burst into tears and grabbed tightly to Ken's shirt.  
  
Matt began to moan, "Oh my god" as Tai rocked him in his arms. Tai, still slightly in the dark with some of the information, had a confused look on his face, but sad nonetheless.  
  
Suddenly something caught Kari's eye. Pinned to one of the bulging duffle bags was a large note. She walked up to it and pulled it off the bag. Her eyes skimmed through the note's contents, a loud gasp escaping her mouth as she got to the bottom. Hastily she read out loud:  
  
"If you find this, then we're gone. We're sorry. We love you and never meant to hurt you.  
  
But, if you find this, STILL attached to the duffle bag, come quick to Davis' house. We might be in major trouble. Seriously.  
  
Love you all,  
  
Takeru Daisuke"  
  
Kari raised her eyes to see Matt's tear stained face lit up, his eyes wide. In a crackled voice, he said, "What the hell are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
Tai jumped up as Matt flung himself towards the front door. The other three followed as the blonde rushed his way to the elevator. The note flew out of Kari's hands and landed in the open door way, the hinges creaking slightly from the force.  
  
Hope was restored, but worrisome despair began to cloud their minds as they all packed into Tai's car and sped over towards the Motomiya's home.

* * *

"So you finally came home boy?" Mr. Motomiya glared at who he thought was his son. "You think you're so smart, sending your little friend in here first. Well, now him, your sister, AND you are all screwed." He laughed and glared at the three teenagers sitting in front of him.  
  
The first one was "Davis", his wrists tightly bound together with fishing wire and held painfully behind his back. He wiggled around, staring daggers at the insane man before him.  
  
Sitting next to him was another boy. His hands were held together as well, except they weren't exactly needed. The blonde sat completely still and submissive, his eyes fogged over. His only movements were a few quick glances thrown at the silent girl beside him.  
  
The girl wasn't doing so well. She was unconscious and had dried blood stained on her forehead as she lay on the floor, unbound.  
  
Suddenly, Mr. Motomiya, who had been mumbling under his breath as he paced between his prisoners, lashed out and backhanded the first boy. The burgundy cried out in pain and fell to his side. He quickly struggled to sit himself back up, but wasn't able to due to his joined hands.  
  
Mr. Motomiya sneered at Davis' futile attempts and approached the second boy. As he bent over to stare him in the eye, the blonde sat up rigidly and a small whimper could faintly be heard. Mr. Motomiya grabbed the blonde hair and gently asked, "What's your name there, boy?"  
  
Not receiving his answer soon enough, the angry "father" pulled harshly, the boy's head being forcefully tugged down. He didn't cry out, he didn't answer the question. Mr. Motomiya growled and stood up. He looked at the panting boy and kicked him.  
  
This time a shrill shout of inevitable pain sounded throughout the dark apartment. Davis frantically stuttered, "S-stop it! G-god dam-mm-it! F-fuck off you-you-"Mr. Motomiya picked the boy up by his shirt and held him high above him. The boy started trembling and whimpering, his eyes showing pure terror.  
  
"I—I hate--you."  
  
Mr. Motomiya glanced down at the bent head of this unknown boy. "What?" he seethed. The boy in his hands quickly forgotten, he let him thud to the floor and turned to the bold blonde. "What was that, you bastard?"  
  
The blonde looked up and bitterly said, "I hate you."  
  
Mr. Motomiya, not understanding who this person was, laughed at him. "You little shit! Don't you realize that I could fuckin kill you? I-"  
  
"I don't care! As long as I don't EVER have to see your ass ugly face again! I'd rather be a fucking orphan than have YOU as a fucking FATHER! I hate you! I HATE you! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HA-"  
  
Mr. Motomiya punched him and began to beat him senseless. "SHUT!" SLAP "UP!" KICK  
  
The boy didn't flinch. He held his eyes shut tightly and gritted his teeth, allowing the hits to come. Davis finally sat up, with much difficulty due to the fact that he was still shaken from before, and watched in sheer horror as his friend was being knocked around.  
  
Suddenly their redeemer saved them; a loud knock halted all movement in the shady apartment. Mr. Motomiya suspiciously glared down the entrance hallway before he quickly stumbled his way to the door.  
  
"Who is it?" his husky voice rasped.  
  
"TK's brother. Is he here?"  
  
Mr. Motomiya looked over to his last victim and smiled wickedly. "No, sorry."  
  
Davis glanced at Motomiya distastefully and then desperately to a breathless TK. He slowly turned to Jun, who was still out cold. Building up all his strength and courage, he shouted, "Matt! Help! We're in here! Hurry we-"  
  
He was cut off by a flung tennis shoe that hit him square on his check. Davis cried out, hoping it was loud enough for anyone outside to hear.  
  
Right then and there, the front door broke down and in rushed Matt, Tai, Kari, Ken and three policemen. Kari and Ken ran to Davis and TK, quickly untying their hands. Matt, on the other hand, furiously began to attack Mr. Motomiya, rage taking full control. It took Tai and a police officer to hold him back while the other two cuffed the crazy man.  
  
Once TK was free, he ran to the fallen girl, sobbing hysterically. Davis slowly limped towards him and sat down wearily beside him, watching the evil "father" being told his rights. As the two policemen dragged him out, the first began to look around the apartment, taking down notes and pulling up evidence. Davis sighed heavily as Matt came up and hugged him tightly, Kari and Ken right behind and Tai behind them.  
  
When Matt let go and stood back up, Davis wrapped his arms around TK's shaking body and held him close and whispered, "It's over now Dai-chan. It's gonna be okay..."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((TBC))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
ST: Nasty little cliffhanger, eh?  
  
TK: Oh yes, I'll be picking it out of my teeth for days.  
  
ST: Hey, nobody wants to hear you rude snide remarks, kay?  
  
TK: Yea, okay.  
  
ST: Soz, Review you opinions to me, I love to hear em. And, yea. I guess stay tuned for the second to the last chapter of A Walk.  
  
TK: Til then...  
  
[tbc]  
  
{THE ADVENTURES OF DAI PART THREE}  
  
Dai: Hey y'all! Today's a GOOD day! Oh yes. All becuz I've stolen ST's writing notebook. And guess what I found? A NEW STORY! Yep, that's right! And I'm gonna read snippets to you:

* * *

"Broke up?"  
  
Yama sighed. "That's what I said."

* * *

"Ugg. Did I just see tongue?"  
  
The two boys stopped for a moment, giving death glares at the invading girl before giving each other one last kiss.

* * *

"Tai?"  
  
His sister's words unleashed the bottled anger. "You won't believe what that asshole did! It's just so god damned stupid, so insanely screwed up!"

* * *

TK and Dai began to snicker. "You play?"  
  
Tai gave them a death glare. "Just listen. Kay?"

* * *

TK smiled tartly at his koi. "I don't have 100 dollars and where the hell would we put a set of drums?"  
  
"Ummmmm...... I dunno?"

* * *

Dai: Hmmmm, sounds good, ne? The title reads, Zero 2. Hmmm. Interesting.  
  
ST: DAISUKE MOTOMIYA! WHERE IS IT!?!?!  
  
Dai: Crapper. Gotta dip. Laterz!  
  
ST: I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I WILL, SO HELP ME GOD!  
  
(Dais runs away.)  
  
{END OF PART THREE}

ST: A/N: I'm sorry 'bout the dividers. This stupid new edit/preview thing on ff.net is screwing up everything. Everytime I preview my story, my astrics don't show up. Deepest apologies if there is confusion, like those damn astrics really are there and ff.net just won't show 'em to me! Sry. Well, I'm working my ass off for you! Can't wait to read your reviews! Leave me a nice long one! Laterz!


	17. If There's A Will There's A Way

* * *

A Walk In My Shoes  
  
ST: Okaysies! Here's the last Chappie! Only an Epilogue left to type up and this story is fin!  
  
TK: Sweet.  
  
ST: Yep! Oh, here's a thankyou shout out to all my reviewers:  
  
mima57775: Dude, you SO rock! You've like reviewed all my chapters! I couldn't thank you anymore for your reviews.  
  
PerpleXed: You ROCK! Your story's kick ass and your reviews were the best, too! Thankies!  
  
Tyson FoxFlame: your reviews were always the funniest to read! Thankies for all the chocolate. What a way to win a writers heart!  
  
Duckie-Rose: DK, you kick ass.  
  
Hakuryu08: You were my first reviewer. Thanks for keeping my spirits up!  
  
sharp23: Thank you for your help and reviews!  
  
Moryanu: Thanks for the smile I got form reading your review! One more left.  
  
Elfstone3: Thank you for your advise. God bless you.  
  
Chibi-Kari: You are the coolest! Thanks for reading!  
  
Lady Eros: Thank you, thank you.  
  
Lil Gold Fishie: Here, now you won't have to hunt me down! Thankies for such a long review! Enjoy!  
  
Genna: Yes, thank you too!  
  
digigirl-izumi: Thankies for the plushie! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
miricles-3: Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Dreamer: Thank you for your support and reviews!  
  
Hakai: Thank you, too!  
  
blackenedpheonix-feather: Thanks for your review!  
  
Silver Mirror: Thank you, thank you so so much!  
  
Tra: Thnak you! You're name for me had me laughing senseless!   
  
Yakari Taito aka Luna Wolf: Thankies for reviewies!  
  
Nagaina: Thankies! I loved your muse conversation!  
  
vampie pyro: Thank you!  
  
Cruel Kindness: Thank you for your reviews!  
  
DBZGotenAnime: Thank you thank you!  
  
Spada Ken: Sorry that you didn't get Dakari! But thank for reviewing!  
  
Alex Warlorn: Thanks for the request!  
  
Shadow74656: Thank you for your advise!  
  
Beepin756: Thank you!  
  
ssjdaisuke: Thank you for your hidden motivation! Thanks!   
  
ST: Hopefully I didn't miss anyone. Review again so you can get your name (again) on the final chap! Thank you everybody who's been reading this. It's been my first fanfic, and I'm sooo thankful for your support and comments! Enjoy this "last" chap!  
  
TK: on with the story:

* * *

Chapter 17: The Switch Day 5/Part 1: If There's A Will, There's A Way  
  
Takesuke/Dakeru 4 ever

* * *

Dai POV  
  
"So, you're saying that TK and Davis switched bodies, right?"  
  
PAUSE  
  
"So, this isn't Takeru?"  
  
PAUSE  
  
"This is Daisuke?"  
  
PAUSE  
  
"And over there is TK, in Dais?"  
  
PAUSE  
  
"Ha! Yea right, very funny! And Kar's a girl!"  
  
The sound of a smack across, what seemed to be, a head caused me to subconsciously smile. My eyes were still heavy and I was sore all over. I couldn't quite remember what had happened.  
  
"Dai?" I heard a singsong voice call out to me and tried to open my lids.  
  
"Daisuke, you awake man?" Another familiar voice. Now I knew I had to wake up.  
  
My eyes fluttered and bright lights blinded me as I glanced around. About four people instantly hugged me and a muffled sob emitted from the group.  
  
"Guys?" I tried to speak, but my voice came out crackled and whisper-like.  
  
Cries of happiness surrounded me as my vision cleared. Kari and Ken were on my left, Tai and Matt to my right.  
  
Suddenly my memory flooded my mind and my eyes flashed through memories I almost forgot I had: Jun hurt, Dad hit, TK help, hurt, crying.  
  
Ow, TK, Dad, Jun. Jun.  
  
"JUN! WHERE'S JUN?!" Some how, even though mentally and emotionally drained, I tried to jump out of the bed I was in. It took Ken and Matt to hold me down, and even then I was almost out of the room. Kari quickly grabbed my arm and gently soothed, "Don't worry. Jun's okay. She's next door."  
  
I calmed down and allowed Matt and Ken to push me back down. Tai stood a few feet away, his face showing how dumfound he was.  
  
"So, what these guys are saying is true? Are you really Davis?"  
  
I cocked my head at him and said a-matter-of-factly, "Who else would I be?"  
  
Kari, Ken and Matt seemed to think that this was quite funny and cracked up. Tai slowly caught on and laughed himself. Too bad I didn't quite get this "inside joke".  
  
"What the hell's so funny?"  
  
Matt shook his head and said, "Never mind, just get some more rest. We're going to go get some food down by the cafeteria." My group of friends slowly made their way towards the door. Tai, still obviously weirded out by the whole situation, was the first to grab for the door handle. Kari asked if I would be okay, and smiled lovingly when I nodded reassuringly. Ken gave me a light punch to the arm and Matt sighed. "Hey, take care of Takeru for me, kay?"  
  
I nodded in reply and they left, the door clicking shut. I turned to gaze over to my body, sleeping sound on the bed next to mine.  
  
I glanced around the hospital room. I never noticed how white the room was. How white the walls were, how white the sheets were, how white every little thing was.  
  
I also noticed how white TK's, or more of mine I guess, face was. Well, overall, how white he looked in general. He looked so sickly and it worried me. I was told to take care of him, no?  
  
I crept out of the bed, pulled off all those stupid machine wires off my arms, and walked over to TK's bed. When I grazed my fingers on his face, I gasped. He was so cold, like snow. I decided that the only solution was to warm him up. So, I crawled in.  
  
I wrapped my arms around him and shivered. He moved beneath me and mumbled nonsense. I smiled tenderly and wished so much that it was TK's real face, and not mine, so I could-  
  
So I could what? Did I like him? Yes, I liked him lots. Very lots. More than I had ever liked anything never ever. Did I love him? I admitted it there and then. I loved him. I loved him so much; I thought I was going to blow with the swirling emotions inside me. I loved TK for TK. Not in any particular way or for any exact reason. Just because I could, and he could.  
  
TK helped me place myself, face my fears. He didn't know it, but I had finally figured out that I was a person capable of being loved, and able to love back with the same force.  
  
He loved me? He loved me! He actually loved me, Daisuke. I smiled giddily and whispered into the sleeping boy's ears, "I love you. Love you, love you. I wish you could see. Cause I want to tell you that I love you."

* * *

TK POV  
  
I was sleeping in a peaceful, dreamless slumber. At least dreamless until I felt a presence along side my own. My mind popped an image of Davis, sitting in class sleeping. I almost laughed. It was almost a week since that day that I jacked some cigarettes from my mom, fell asleep on the couch, and woke up as my fantasy filling hottie.  
  
He didn't love me. He didn't love me! He didn't love me, Takeru. I grimaced in regret for ever letting Dais read that damn paper. I kept saying to the Davis in my mind, 'I love you. I just wish you could see. Then I could tell you that I love you.'  
  
I willed him to wake up, wishing oh-so hard. But instead, I was the one who woke up.  
  
Who says dreams don't come true?  
  
My eyes flickered and I noticed that I was surrounded by white and bright light. Am I dead? Maybe I went into a coma. But no, the EMC told us that we were gonna be okay, right? My doubts on life quickly vanished when a small, distant beeping sound beside me flooded my ears.  
  
I suddenly became aware of the slow and steady rhythm of breathing under me and opened my eyes wider. I smiled with absolute glee when I registered the body below me.  
  
I wasn't my body; it was Dai's. I think you can catch on from here.  
  
I don't know what lured me, and to be honest, I couldn't've cared less. I was just so overcome with contained joy that my sense of common control disappeared.  
  
I didn't care that Dai was probably straight. And that he probably would hate me forever.  
  
As I slowly lowered my head further down that what it already was, I closed my eyes.

* * *

Dai POV  
  
I must've fallen asleep really quickly, because before ten seconds had passed, I was in dream-land.  
  
My dreams were cotton-cloudy sweet as I soared through blissful light blue skies.  
  
Then my world shuttered in joy and pleasure surrounded me. Something was poking at me, telling me to wake up.  
  
And I did. And did I ever enjoy waking up to the view I had.  
  
I smiled as I saw blonde hair brushing up against my forehead and felt the weight of the most beautiful upon me.  
  
I nearly sighed in delight as I felt something soft brush against my lips. I had my lips back, and thank dear god I did cause I wouldn't ever trade this moment for anything.  
  
As I woke up even more than before, I noticed fingers sifting through my hair and gently rubbing my scalp. Taking my love by surprise, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed deeply into the kiss. I nearly laughed when I heard a squeak emit from the boy's mouth before he pushed back in agreement.  
  
I held on tightly as I felt his tongue against my lips, playing with me. I pushed my own out and nearly moaned with pure delight with the ecstasy I felt when the two tongues held contact. Gently, he explored my mouth as I sucked softly. God, never ever, nothing so wonderful.  
  
Never would I ever be happier anywhere else.

* * *

TK's POV  
  
I was kissing my Dai. My Dai. It sounds so perfect, so right. And he was kissing right back.  
  
Pleasure and harmony made my ears pound with power, as if my heart was inside my head. Joy and happiness flooded us. It was just us. Nothing could stop the beauty that held us, the aura that I'm sure was surrounding us was glowing. It was pure nirvana. Untainted and clear. We were radiating love.  
  
I pulled away for but a second, desperately seeking for air, and panted heavily. Davis followed suit, even though I saw the displeasure on his face.  
  
Our eyes were locked, the gaze never wavering. He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on my nose. not wanting anything less than a simple kiss, I placed one of my own on his chin. It was like kiss tennis, him kissing my ear, then me kissing his cheek. Once all out facial features were lovingly kissed, Davis placed another, harder kiss to my neck.  
  
Hormones caused the moan that came out form my throat. Before we could get deeper into the system of hot and heavy, I pulled at the sheets that separated us. Davis obliged quickly, sitting up and tugging the sheets upward with him. We laid down next to each other, side by side, and held each other.  
  
Before anything else, I connected our eyes once again. "I love you Dais."  
  
His face lit up and that famous grin of his split his face.  
  
"I love you, Keru."  
  
My oh my. What a perfect day. And what could make it any more perfect? Well, let's see, hot koi in my arms, just longing to be kissed, touched, loved. What can I say, I pick up fast.  
  
I pulled him closer and gently kissed his lips. He kissed me back quickly, as if unsure. Surely he wasn't serious, I thought as I kissed him again, with powerful force. He squeaked out a slight word that seemed to sound a lot like my name.  
  
We stopped and stared into each other's eyes again. His hazel beams glittered with love, trust, and belief. As I stared back, radiating the same emotions, I knew that I'd never want to die again. Even if, god forbid, anything were to happen to him or me, I'd still love life starting at thins moment and onward.  
  
As if reading each other's minds, we pulled into a strong embrace, just simply holding each other. I wonder if he ever knew that I had tears falling down my face.

* * *

NormTai and Matt were heading back towards room 212, where Davis and TK were. As they began to open the door, a doctor approached them.  
  
"Mr. Takashi?" he looked at Matt. Yama smiled and shook his head. "No, that's my mom's maiden name. Mine is Ishida."  
  
"Oh." The youthful doctor glanced at his clipboard. "Yes, I see. Well, young Motomiya's sister..."  
  
Tai and Matt quickly glanced at each other and then back to the doctor.  
  
"Yes, well, she is alive." Matt sighed and Tai closed his eyes in relief. "But," the doctor continued. "Barely. She's attached to a life support machine. The truth is that she suffered too much damage to the head. There's not much hope to her ever being the same again. She's barely holding on right now. Ask the boy if he's okay with letting her go. It's really the best thing to do. Otherwise she'll be almost soulless for the rest of her life, which wouldn't be very long. 5 years the most. I'm sorry."  
  
the doctor, inexperienced with having to tell a teen to either spare a life or take it away, abruptly walked away pale-faced, leaving two boys to the horrible task.

* * *

(A/N: This is a newspaper clipping, so hopefully you'll be able to follow  
along.)  
  
Odiaba Headliner  
  
Man is sentenced guilty to 20 counts and is given life  
  
Nissa Idou  
  
Today a man lost his life to the justice system of Odiaba. Jon Motomiya was found guilt in all 20 counts, including 10 Child Abuse counts and 10 more  
in manslaughter of a family member.  
  
His son, a boy of 16, gave the judge and jury a testimony of the abuse. The jury was very moved by his boldness and courage, most of them crying as his  
story came to an end.  
  
Motomiya pled guilty himself and tried to ask the court for 10-20 year sentence. The jury and judge found this unsuitable, slapping him with 99  
years instead.  
  
The young Motomiya also had to let his older sister, Jun, 20, go on the same day. Motomiya beat her until her brain was completely destroyed. Her  
life would've had to depend on a life support machine.  
  
The young Motomiya wouldn't give a comment, but we managed to get one from  
one of his close friends, 16.  
  
"(name) is the strongest person alive. I love him and I know that he'll get  
through this. And I hope that filth rots in hell. Thank you."

* * *

((((((((((((((((((((End, well, sorta.))))))))))))))))))  
  
ST: Review and plase have patience. I don't know when the last chap will be up.  
  
TK: And the story you got a taste of WILL be posted, in due time.  
  
ST: Thank you all! YOU ROCK! See ya laterz!  
  
TK: Til then  
  
[tbc] 


	18. After Math

A Walk In My Shoes  
  
ST: Okays! Here's the final chapter! I'm sooo excited!  
  
TK: Ooo, me too.  
  
ST: Shush! You're ruining the atmosphere!  
  
TK: Mm, hm.  
  
ST: Thankies time:  
  
Tyson FoxFlame: I think you're right about the dubbed Jun! Here's some minor TakeDai fluff for ya!  
  
mima57775: No dude, you rock!  
  
miricles-3: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chap!  
  
Lil Gold Fishie: Yep, she had to die... But yes, TakeDai rules! TOGETHER FOREVAR!  
  
Yakari Taito aka Luna Wolf: Yes, poor Dai..  
  
Chibi-Kari(nsi): Yea, it was TK. Here's the last Chappie!  
  
ST: Thankies again for reading my story! My first fanfic was a success! 82 a reviews! I'm sooo happy that you people liked it! Now I'm going to go type up my BOS and the new one I was talking about, CAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU GUYS ROCK!  
  
TK: On with the story!   
  
Chapter 18: After Math  
  
-2597601-  
  
01976415AATT: December 17, Session 2  
  
TT: Hi.  
  
01: Hello.  
  
TT: Ummm..  
  
01: Just talk; act normal.  
  
TT: Fine.  
  
PAUSE  
  
TT: Do we have to do this?  
  
01: Only if you want to.  
  
TT: Okay, then I won't say anything.  
  
PAUSE  
  
TT: Okay, fine.  
  
01: Go ahead.  
  
TT: Well, what do you want to talk about?  
  
01: Anything you want.  
  
TT: Why does this have to be recorded?  
  
01: Just for records.  
  
TT: Why?  
  
01: Can we please continue?  
  
TT: Oh, sorry.  
  
PAUSE  
  
TT: What do you want to talk about?  
  
01: Whatever you want.  
  
TT: Like what?  
  
01: Friends, family, loves. Just pick one!  
  
TT: Is your patience wearing?  
  
01: YES! Uh, I mean, just talk.  
  
TT: Okay, okay.  
  
PAUSE  
  
TT: All right, let's talk about Dai.  
  
01: And who's this Dai?  
  
TT: Guess.  
  
01: Could you please just tell me?  
  
TT: Well, there's no fun in that!  
  
PAUSE  
  
01: A brother.  
  
TT: See? Isn't this fun?  
  
01: Sure.  
  
TT: By the way, you're wrong. Try again!  
  
01: Friend.  
  
TT: Ooo, you're close.  
  
01: I don't know. Just tell me.  
  
TT: No! You have to guess!  
  
01: But I give up.  
  
TT: Fine. He's my boyfriend!  
  
01: Boyfriend?  
  
TT: Yes. Why? Are you homophobic? That's evil! Injustice! Uncool!  
  
01: No, no! I have nothing against gays!  
  
TT: Gays?! How do you know if I'm gay?! What if I'm bi, huh? You're insulting me!  
  
01: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-  
  
TT: I won't stand for this! You're insulting me! I'm suing! I'm pressing charges! I'll get a hit man! I'll-  
  
01: No, I didn't mean it! SIT DOWN MR. TAKASHI! Please!  
  
TT: I'm sorry sir! I just get a little, defensive at times.  
  
01: That's quite all right.  
  
PAUSE  
  
TT: I'm not really gonna sue you. Or press charges. It doesn't seem as though you have the money anyways.  
  
01: Pardon?  
  
TT: Oh, my joke! But I'm really leaning on that hit man. I have connections ya know...  
  
01: What?!  
  
TT: Just kidding! Ha! You shoulda seen the look on your face!  
  
01: sighs Maybe you've had enough for today.  
  
TT: So can I go?  
  
01: Yes, have, um, this Mr. Ishida schedule another appointment for you sometime next week, okay?  
  
TT: That Mr. Ishida is my side lover. Did you know that?  
  
01: Excuse me?  
  
TT: HA! Another joke! He's my brother. And I do NOT like him that way.  
  
PAUSE  
  
TT: I'm leaving now. Bye.  
  
01: Goodbye.  
  
PAUSE  
  
TT: Allrightythen. Later.  
  
END OF TAPE  
  
O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
  
Matt glared at the two boys who lay laughing on the floor. "It's not funny you two." He hit the eject button on the tape player and took out the small tape.  
  
"TK, did you take this?"  
  
TK calmed down and sat up, nodding. Matt sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Aww, c'mon Matt. Give him a break." The other boy sat up beside TK and wrapped his arms around TK's neck. "Therapists are evil."  
  
The two boys began laughing again. Matt sighed and replied, "No they aren't Davis. They are supposed to help you; not make jokes."  
  
"I'm sorry," TK sincerely said, smiling guiltily at his brother. "Maybe next time we'll talk more. Or maybe I'll get one who isn't so uptight. But you've gotta admit, it was funny!"  
  
Matt began to smile and agreed.  
  
O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
  
TK POV  
  
Yea, Matt's got me in therapy. I've been doing all I can to get out, but so far nothing has worked. You'd think that scaring away 8 different therapists would make everyone realize that I hate it, but no.  
  
Matt says that I need a shrink to help me discuss my suicide problems. The thing is, I don't have any suicide problems. At least I don't think I do. Anymore.  
  
All those people say is "how does that make you feel?" and "does that make you feel happy, mad, sad, glad or anxious?" Bull shit.  
  
It's kinda hard to believe that it's been a year since that whole, um, switchy-thing. But it has.  
  
After Dais' dad's trial, which was really quick and final, life got kinda rocky. The only reason why we got our trial bumped to the top was because it was all over the news: Jun's death, me and Dai in the hospital. Those damn media crack-heads.  
  
But after the trial, I had to go back to court, this time for custody. My mom's grip on me was slipping and Matt and my dad fought really hard to win me. The judge read all my suicide letters and crap and decided that my dad could have custody.  
  
It wasn't very hard to leave, but I did feel bad when I took my stuff over to Matt's.  
  
Then the big bomb hit; where would Davis stay? He was orphaned. No living relatives (mom=dead, grandma=dead, grandpa=disappeared), no home (who'd want to go back there) and the fact that he was a minor made him very vulnerable to the social services {a/n: Does Japan have SS? Oh well, they do now}.  
  
Matt decided to take him in along with me. It was another court date. Smaller, but a court date none the less. Since Matt was a legal adult, he was able to claim rights to Daisuke Motomiya. But since he had no job and lived with Dad, the judge gave the rights to my dad till Matt could support himself.  
  
So, after the complicated court shit, the personal problems came. Dad found out about Matt's drug problems.  
  
I think that he knew, but just decided not to pay mind. I mean, how could you not notice?  
  
Matt did a really good job of covering everything up. He made sure that all the papers that were given to the court didn't include anything that I might've written that said that Matt was on drugs. And he lied to the judge, saying that he was responsible and substance free.  
  
But Dad found out (or finally decided to see) and threw him.  
  
And what do you think I did? I threw myself out along with Matt, and Dai followed. Dad didn't try to make me come home, he's bad father anyways.  
  
Next problem: Where would we stay? But that was solved real quick. Tai helped us get a local apartment close to the school and also got Sora to give him a job at her mom's flower shop. Friends to the end.  
  
Then Izzy (although he signed the note anonymous, we all knew the address on the letter) sent Matt a Drug Help For The Young pamphlet, so along with therapy I've been going to that, too. Matt says that in his group (we're distributed by age) he's doing really bad, but I think he's fine.  
  
Kari tells me that I should stop denying the fact that I was addicted.  
  
Who says I was denying anything? I just choose not to mention it.  
  
Dai and I have been through everything for the past year and three months. And I wouldn't have it any other way. He and I are like one, really. Sounds corny, I know, but we did live each other's life if for but a week.  
  
And about the whole switch thing, only Matt, Kari, Ken and Tai know. And I think it's gonna stay that way.  
  
"Keru?" I turned around and found Dai smiling happily at me. "You okay?"  
  
I nodded. He sat don beside me and sighed. "What now?"  
  
I thought for a moment and said, "I dunno. You and me?"  
  
He liked that, and so did I.  
  
-END- 


End file.
